Happy Fucking Valentine's Day
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Es día de San Valentín, y aunque siempre odió la fecha, ese año Kagura tiene preparado algo muy especial. Sus planes son arriesgados, incluso tontos, pero lo más difícil será evitar que Naraku le arruine el día. [Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. ¡Maldito Gusano!

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este fanfic participa en "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

* * *

**¡Maldito Gusano!**

Kagura tomó aire con tranquilidad y se dejó rodear por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de la cocina, alcanzando su cuerpo, sentada frente a la barra y desayunando con parsimonia. La calidez matutina la tranquilizó, a pesar de que no le gustaba el calor y el saco guinda de su uniforme escolar avivaba la sensación de los rayos sobre su espalda. La mañana se le antojaba extrañamente linda. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba pero no lo suficiente para cegarla, pero no le importaba, ese día lo pasaría bien y todo le saldría perfecto. Nadie iba a arruinarle el día, ni siquiera sus dos primos, aunque estos se empeñaran. Era una fecha importante para casi todo el mundo, menos para ellos, al menos, para Kagura así fue, hasta ese día.

La muchacha mordió su pan tostado y saboreó la mermelada de fresa, mirando hacia el frente con semblante aburrido. Sólo la presencia de su primo Byakuya, hurgando en el refrigerador, la distrajo de su sereno estado justo cuando este cerró la puerta de la nevera con el pie, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, encontrándose con Kagura.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció a su prima, extendiendo hacia ella una manzana de buen tamaño e intensamente roja. La chica la miró con cierta pereza. Se sentía satisfecha con las dos tostadas que ya había comido, pero la gula la tentaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no hay manzanas verdes? —inquirió.

—Creo que Naraku se las terminó— su primo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Kagura gruñía.

—Ese imbécil. ¡Ni siquiera le gustan las manzanas! —se quejó—. Sólo lo hace para molestarme.

—Bueno, pero, ¿la quieres o no? Es la ultima —preguntó el muchacho con cierta desesperación al ver que Kagura no tardaba en despotricar contra su hermano, como casi siempre lo hacía cuando su nombre sonaba.

—Déjala ahí —pidió mirando a un lado de su plato—. Me la comeré de camino a la escuela.

Byakuya torció la boca decepcionado y desvió la vista, como buscando qué hacer. Kagura estaba demasiado relajada –a pesar del asunto con Naraku y sus manzanas- que no se dio cuenta de los raros gestos de su primo.

—Yo digo que te la comas de una vez. Puede que el metro esté muy lleno y no vas a comerla a gusto —insistió Byakuya. Kagura iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se escucharon unos fuertes pasos irrumpiendo en la sala. Enseguida, Naraku atravesó la puerta de la cocina con su prepotente postura, ya vestido para irse a la universidad. No saludó a nadie y pasó de largo tanto a su hermano como a su prima. Kagura rodó los ojos, fastidiada por la presencia de Naraku, pero no dijo nada. Sólo quería pasar desapercibida frente a él, que no la notara y no la molestara y así poder hacer libremente lo que quería hacer ese día. Era muy importante para ella.

Naraku, sin hacer mucho caso a sus acompañantes, abrió un momento el refrigerador, miró unos instantes dentro y chasqueó la lengua al no encontrar nada que le apeteciera.

—¿Quién se terminó la mermelada? —espetó al ver el frasco de vidrio vacio. Kagura intentó hacerse loca y rápidamente se metió a la boca el último pedazo de pan tostado, con la dichosa jalea untada en él, antes de que su primo se diera cuenta.

—Fue Kagura —soltó Byakuya, apuntándola.

—¡Maldito chismoso! —balbuceó. Se tragó todo el bocado dentro de su boca y por poco se ahoga, pero en ese momento Naraku se puso a un lado de Kagura y sin decir nada, tomó la manzana que descansaba junto al plato, y le dio una gran mordida, mirando con prepotencia a su prima.

—¡Oye, esa manzana es mía!

—Querrás decir que _era_ tuya —contestó Naraku con simpleza. Aquello era cosa de todos los días; Byakuya estaba acostumbrado a las discusiones entre ese par de locos, discusiones que podían ser por una nimiedad como una manzana o un frasco de mermelada, hasta por cosas más serias como aventarse en cara las cosas más incomodas del otro hasta que pareciera que iban a matarse. Regularmente, Byakuya las disfrutaba, era divertido verlos pelear, en ocasiones parecían una vieja pareja de casados, pero esta vez el chico veía con cara de espanto cómo su hermano mayor mordía la manzana como si nada, demasiado distraído en su pelea de miradas con Kagura como para notar el por qué Byakuya había insistido tanto en que ella la comiera.

Tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, y rápido, o prácticamente perdería la cabeza.

Naraku dio un mordisco más a la fruta, pero después de masticarla un poco, se detuvo en seco cuando sintió un extraño sabor y una textura desconocida dentro de su boca, palpando con la lengua.

—¿Qué caraj…? —Bajó la mirada a la fruta a medio morder. A su vez, Kagura se percató del pequeño agujero que esta tenía en el otro extremo que Naraku no había mordido.

—¡Qué asco! —gritó la chica a la vez que Naraku dejaba caer la manzana y corría al lavabo para escupir el trozo de fruta. Entre los restos, vio los pequeños pedazos medio masticados de un gusano, y pudo escuchar a Kagura pegar un grito de repulsión cuando esta vio al gusano sobresaliendo entre el interior blancuzco de la manzana, ya inmóvil, y con algo viscoso saliendo de la herida que lo había partido a la mitad y finalmente matado. Kagura entendió por qué Byakuya había insistido tanto en que la comiera, mientras Naraku estaba odiando a todo el mundo y con ganas de matar lo primero que se moviera, deseando más que nunca un cepillo y pasta dental.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por eso querías que la comiera! —Kagura empujó a Byakuya y este levantó ambas manos en señal de paz, o tal vez pidiendo misericordia. Usualmente le tenía más miedo a Kagura que al propio Naraku, pero definitivamente, esta vez, Naraku estaría más iracundo que su prima. Estaba seguro, Naraku lo colgaría de las pelotas.

—¡¿Quién de ustedes fue?! —Exigió saber Naraku mientras se lavaba la boca con un chorro de agua—. ¿Fuiste tú, Kagura, verdad?

—¿Yo? A mí ni me mires. Fue el idiota de Byakuya. —Lo apuntó—. Esa manzana era para mí, él me la dio… pero bueno, tú fuiste el que se la comió. —Esta vez lo miró desafiante—. Eso te pasa por cabrón. Pero gracias. —Se sonrió triunfal, haciendo que a Naraku le hirviera la sangre. No todos los días Naraku caía en las trampas y bromas que hacía constantemente su hermano menor, y mucho menos por un descuido como ese.

Naraku le reclamó algo a su hermano, algo de que ojalá no fuera alérgico a los pelos de tarántula (en una clara advertencia de que un día de esos, le pondría bajo las sábanas a su peluda y exótica mascota de las selvas de Brasil).

—Es que he estado viendo Death Note. Me gustó lo de las manzanas y eso de la dominación mundial. Y pues, la oportunidad se presentó. —Se quiso excusar el chico mientras Naraku seguía lavándose la boca de manera casi obsesiva.

En ese momento el celular del mayor de los tres comenzó a sonar. Estaba por secarse cuando Kagura alcanzó el teléfono y vio el registro de llamadas con curiosidad y ganas de encolerizar a su primo mayor. Estaba con la ventaja, y no siempre se le presentaban oportunidades donde Naraku fuera el afectado. Al final, resultó ser Tsubaki, la novia de Naraku. A pesar de que la detestaba, contestó fingiendo cortesía.

—¿A Naraku? Sí, claro que te lo paso. Sólo espera, está vomitando. —Naraku gruñó, quitando de en medio a Byakuya y arrebatándole a Kagura el celular.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso, tarada? —le reclamó a su prima antes de contestar.

—Porque me caes mal.

Naraku no tuvo tiempo de contestarle nada o hacer pagar a su hermano. Atendió la llamada de su novia. Byakuya y Kagura se le quedaron viendo mientras este se alejaba unos pasos, buscando privacidad. Usualmente, Byakuya le estaría gritando cosas o haciéndole burla, pero en esos momentos estaba en una situación delicada con su hermano después de haberle jugado esa broma, involuntariamente.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Naraku al teléfono—. No, ¿por qué? —dijo después, atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos, quienes trataban de adivinar de qué hablaban.

—¿Qué? —soltó el joven después de unos segundos, con un raro tono de voz—. ¿De qué hablas? Eso no… —El volumen aumentaba conforme las palabras salían de su boca, pero no daba indicio alguno de lo que hablaba con Tsubaki. En este punto, Byakuya y Kagura se miraron desconcertados

—¿Estás de broma?¿Así nada más? ¿Pero por qué? —Quienes escuchaban la conversación, al menos la parte de Naraku, entrecerraron los ojos—. ¡No me jodas! ¡Pues entonces vete al diablo, Tsubaki! —gritó al teléfono, para enseguida cortar la llamada, provocando que Byakuya y Kagura saltaran en sus lugares y miraran contrariados a Naraku. Al parecer, se había peleado con Tsubaki, lo cual les pareció muy extraño, porque aunque hacían una pareja extraña, tenían dos años de novios, y muy pocas veces habían peleado, aunque ambos sabían que lo que los unía era más bien el odio mutuo que sentían por cierta chica llamada Kikyou, compañera de Tsubaki en la universidad.

Naraku parecía alterado y confundido, como si no encontrara explicación a algo. Miró hacia un lado, después al teléfono, y lo metió sin cuidado al bolsillo de su chamarra, para después caminar hacia la barra. Kagura pudo escuchar que respiraba con potencia, como si intentara calmarse.

—¿Qué pasó, Naraku? ¿Te peleaste con la altanera de tu noviecita? ¿Y en día de San Valentín? Qué patético —se burló Kagura, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su primo. Para su sorpresa, él pareció calmarse de un segundo a otro, y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

—No te pongas celosa, Kagura. Como no tienes novio, si quieres, yo te puedo sacar hoy a pasear, para que no te sientas tan sola —respondió Naraku recargándose en la barra. A Kagura se le deformó el rostro y lo miró irritada, a su vez echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Sí, Kagura, a ver si así se te quita lo amargada. —Lo secundó Byakuya, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hermano, quien por poco casi olvida que estaba ahí y del mal rato que lo hizo pasar.

—Tú cállate, Byakuya, que aun no termino contigo. —El aludido se encogió un poco en su lugar, para enseguida recobrar la postura y sonreír de la misma manera que su hermano mayor. Si de algo podía presumir, es que sabía convertir los momentos más angustiosos en toda una broma. Así se llevaba con la vida.

—Está bien, Naraku. No volveré a decirle cosas feas a tu nueva novia. —Sus miradas fulminantes no hicieron que se detuviera—. No se preocupen. Tsubaki no tiene porque enterarse de nada. Yo seré su celestina. ¡Todo sea en el nombre del amor! —exclamó poniendo una mano en su pecho con fingida solemnidad, pero lo único que se ganó fueron un par de insultos de Kagura, acusándolo de degenerado, y un fuerte zape que hasta lo despeinó, cortesía de Naraku.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy de nuevo fregando con mi pareja favorita (les juro que ya comienzo a sentirme culpable), esta vez con algo un poco diferente. Es la primera vez que participo en algo de un reto de cierta cantidad de días, pero me he divertido escribiendo sobre esto, a pesar de que la comedia del fic (aunque le puse humor como segundo género) esté medio flojo, al igual que las insinuaciones que debe haber en cada capítulo. Es que si lo pongo muy obvio, no sé, siento que sería mucho OOC. **

**Oh, por cierto. Sí, Tsubaki es novia de Naraku xD lo siento, es que, si me imagino a Naraku en tiempos modernos, siento que hubiera sido novio de Tsubaki (me gusta también con Yura Sakasagami… pero creo que Yura se habría enamorado, más bien, del cabello de Naraku xD). **

**En fin, no tengo nada que aclarar. ¿Alguna vez han mordido una manzana con un gusano? Yo no, no sé si a alguien le haya pasado xD pero es posible, ¿verdad? Es que a Naraku también le tocaba joderse. **

**Y pues nada, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, que por cierto, estarán relacionados entre sí. **

**Muchas gracias por leer n.n**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Día Blanco

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este fanfic participa en "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Aclaraciones: el 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín, en Japón, es costumbre que las chicas regalen chocolates a los chicos (también regalan a sus amigas o compañeros de trabajo, pero el chocolate más importante es el que regalan a sus novios o a quienes quieren que sean sus novios).**

**Día Blanco: en Japón se celebra el 14 de marzo, un mes después de San Valentín, y es el día en que los chicos "regresan" el regalo a las chicas que les regalaron chocolates; pueden hacerlo dándoles también dulces, pero es más común que les regales cosas más costosas, como bolsas, perfumes e incluso joyas. **

**Giri choco: es como un "chocolate de obligación o cortesía". Son chocolates baratos, y las chicas suelen regalarlo a sus compañeros de trabajo o amigos varones.**

* * *

**Día Blanco**

Por alguna razón, Naraku quiso llevar a Kagura y Byakuya a la preparatoria. Byakuya se alegró y lo llenó de halagos, diciéndole que era el mejor hermano de todos, que les había ahorrado el viaje en tren y que después de todo no era tan malo como parecía, esperando que así se le olvidara la pequeña broma involuntaria que le jugó un rato antes, y que originalmente, había sido planeada para Kagura.

—En serio, Naraku, eres mi hermano favorito —exclamó Byakuya desde el asiento del copiloto, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Soy tu único hermano —Naraku lo miró de reojo—. Y deja de hacerte el lambiscón. Pagarás por lo de esta mañana —le advirtió una vez más, a lo cual Byakuya se acomodó en su asiento, nervioso.

Ya se estaba mentalizando para encontrar un día de esos a una enorme tarántula Goliath entre sus sábanas o en sus zapatos.

Kagura iba en el asiento trasero, con su típico gesto malhumorado, aunque en esa ocasión estaba relativamente tranquila y no iba gruñendo por lo bajo, al tiempo que veía por la ventana del auto cómo se acercaban a la escuela. Usualmente iría maldiciendo mentalmente el tener que pasar ocho horas seguidas sentada y escuchando clases aburridas, pero esta vez no pensaba quedarse ahí ni una hora. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, había prioridades, y la escuela nunca fue una de ellas en su lista. No es que fuera un fracaso como estudiante, era inteligente, pero siempre le iba fatal por su mala actitud.

Naraku se estacionó a media cuadra de la entrada de la escuela y prácticamente los largó del auto.

—Ya váyanse. Se me hace tarde a mi —exigió mirando impaciente su reloj. En realidad no tenía prisa, la universidad le quedaba a diez minutos más de camino, pero siempre era un martirio encontrar estacionamiento.

Byakuya y Kagura tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron del auto, Byakuya con cierto entusiasmo, aunque Kagura iba arrastrando los pies. Faltaban veinte minutos para que empezaran las clases; eso le daba tiempo para que Naraku se alejara de la zona y después irse ella antes de que cerraran la escuela.

—¿Por qué la mala cara, prima? —preguntó Byakuya caminando a su lado—. ¡Alégrate! Hoy es San Valentín, seguro tus amigas te darán chocolates.

—¿Amigas? ¿Cuáles amigas? —espetó—. Y quita esa sonrisa de idiota. A ti tampoco te va a regalar nada nadie. Habrá un par de chicas que te echan el ojo, pero sospechan que eres gay, así que no se van a animar a nada —Byakuya fingió decepción, aunque realmente no le importaba, y sabía que a Kagura tampoco le importaba no recibir nada ese día.

—¿Y algún chico? —insistió él, siguiéndole el juego.

—Hoy sólo regalamos las chicas.

Byakuya se quedó tieso unos instantes y miró con sorpresa a Kagura, deteniéndose en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué te pasa? —También se detuvo. Unos metros atrás, Naraku se aproximaba en su auto, esperando que la fila de carros avanzara.

—¿Cómo que "_regalamos"_? —exclamó su primo. Kagura tragó saliva y luchó por mantenerse serena. Su silencio la delató.

—¡Le vas a regalar chocolates a aun chico! —concluyó entre gritos Byakuya, tomándola por los hombros y zarandándola emocionado.

—¡Dime de quién se trata! —exigió, mientras toda la escena era discretamente vista por Naraku desde su auto, llamándole la atención el entusiasmo de su hermano. Algo debió haberle dicho Kagura como para ponerlo así de idiota, pero no pudo ver más. La fila avanzó y los perdió de vista.

Kagura, incomoda, se soltó de su primo.

—No me estés molestando. No le voy a regalar nada a nadie. ¿A quién le daría algo? ¡Por favor! Si todos los hombres son unos imbéciles —se excusó fingiéndose irritada, aunque en realidad sentía que el vapor le salía por cada poro de la piel y que en cualquier momento se sonrojaría.

—No sé, ¿tal vez a Naraku? —trató de adivinar Byakuya, haciendo alusión a sus recientes bromas. Un poco más adelante, Kagura notó cómo el auto de su primo se alejaba por la calle.

—Y de todos los hombres, Naraku es el más imbécil —dijo con rencor, cosa que dejó intrigado a Byakuya. No se había enojado cómo solía hacerlo, eso significaba que tenía cierta seguridad que le permitía estar en calma; entonces no había dado con la persona a quién pensaba regalarle algo.

—Entonces, ¿acaso se trata de Sesshoumaru? ¿Tal vez Bankotsu? —Byakuya alzó una ceja con picardía, mirando fijamente a Kagura. La muchacha torció la boca, ligeramente nerviosa, pero guardó la calma.

—Esos dos también son unos imbéciles —afirmó cruzándose de brazos. Unos pasos más y llegaron a los portones de la escuela. Las chicas charlaban más animadas que de costumbre, algunas llevaban consigo bolsas y cajas con regalos dentro. Kagura tuvo ganas de vomitar ante semejante espectáculo de amor y amistad. El peor día del año era San Valentín, no por el hecho de que ella no le regalara nada a nadie (y que consecuentemente, no recibiera nada el Día Blanco) o por el hecho de que ninguna amiga (porque no tenía) le diera algún detalle, sino por toda esa cursilería que se respiraba en el aire.

Byakuya se detuvo en seco frente a los portones al ver que Kagura no iba a su lado, y que en su lugar, se había quedado parada.

—¿No piensas entrar? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú entra ahí y trágate toda esa cursilería. Yo me largo.

—¿Te vas a ir de pinta con tu novio? ¡Qué romántico! —Byakuya juntó ambas manos con un exagerado ademán de emoción y amplió su sonrisa picara.

—Nada de novios. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. —Iba a darse la vuelta, pero antes miró a su primo—. Ni se te ocurra decirle a Naraku.

—¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz? —le respondió fingiendo inocencia—. Ya sabes que sólo digo las cosas cuando me preguntan. Así que no te preocupes, ve a escaparte con tu novio. —Kagura gruñó ante la insistencia.

—Sólo que si Naraku me pregunta dónde estás, tendré que decirle que te volaste las clases para quién sabe qué cosa, así que tampoco hay garantía de nada. —Ella aceptó sin problemas la advertencia y se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Sabía bien que Byakuya nunca decía nada mientras nadie le preguntara, pero le era imposible mentir, no podía mentirle a su hermano mayor. Tampoco le importaba mucho que Naraku se enterara que se iba de pinta, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco sería la última, y le daba igual si él la dejaba encerrada en la casa el resto de la semana. Con eso de que sus padres estaban de viaje en Corea del Sur, Naraku inmediatamente tomó el mando de la casa y pasó a convertirse en todo un dictador.

Naraku ya estaría a varias calles de distancia de ahí, no había razón alguna para que la atrapara en su pequeño escape.

Hasta ahora, las cosas iban bien.

* * *

No tomó el metro atascado de gente para ir al lugar a donde necesitaba ir. No se alejó mucho de la zona de la escuela. Ya había pasado una hora desde que se fue y a esas alturas, ella debería estar tomando física, y Naraku estaría en la universidad en alguna aburrida y tediosa clase de derecho. Como odiaba la escuela, pensaba Kagura mientras se asomaba por las tiendas, buscando un lugar que tuviera lo que necesitaba y se adaptara a su presupuesto.

Se sentía jodidamente libre. No se escapaba de clases porque le fuera mal en la escuela, lo hacía porque se sentía enjaulada en aquellos salones. De lejos, las escuelas parecían prisiones. Estar lejos de ella en un día en el que debería estar ahí, la hacía sentirse libre e independiente. No podía esperar más para entrar a la universidad y graduarse. Pensaba estudiar meteorología. A simple vista eso no iba con ella, pero siempre había sentido mucho interés por el tema, especialmente por el estudio de los vientos. Huracanes, tornados, tormentas, ¡le encantaban! Su más loco sueño era largarse a Estados Unidos y convertirse en cazadora de tornados.

Todos la creían una rebelde sin causa, pero en realidad era toda una científica. Sin embargo, aquella profesión le exigía salir bien en materias de ciencias exactas, como matemáticas o física, y no tenía tantas dificultades con la primera, pero la segunda era un martirio.

Tanto se le dificultaba, que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Naraku para pasar, porque aunque él estudiaba derecho, siempre había sido muy bueno con todo lo relacionado a las ciencias exactas. Su fuerte era la química, pero era bueno con la física, y ella se veía en la necesidad de pedirle ayuda de vez en cuando con las tareas o a la hora de un examen.

Y hablando del Diablo…

Kagura se detuvo en seco, como si de pronto alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Una cuadra más allá, vio a Naraku doblar la esquina. ¿Realmente era él? Forzó la vista. Naraku era mucho más alto que el promedio normal de hombres, su cabeza sobresalía entre la gente, y reconocería esa cabellera de metalero en decadencia en cualquier lado.

—¡Mierda! —masculló cuando salió del estado de sorpresa, buscando donde esconderse. ¡No había ni un puto callejón cerca! Y Naraku ahora sólo estaba a media cuadra de distancia. Seguramente ya la había reconocido por el uniforme de la escuela. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Se suponía que estaba en la universidad, y vamos, que Naraku no tenía la pinta, pero era bastante nerd en ese sentido. Tenía algunos problemas con la autoridad, pero no se volaba las clases así cómo así, sin contar que su desempeño y calificaciones hablaban por él.

Kagura estuvo a punto de correr hacía una pequeña tienda que estaba a un lado suyo para esconderse. ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Naraku la ponía demasiado nerviosa y si la encontraba ahí no la dejaría hacer nada. Sus piernas finalmente reaccionaron para meterse dentro de la tienda, pero no pudo moverse más. Alguien la jaló del brazo, impidiéndole escapar.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —Naraku la miró con severidad, pero aun acorralada, Kagura le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Y tú no deberías estar en la universidad? —contestó desafiante. Él alzó ambas cejas con prepotencia.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —se excusó, y era verdad. En la universidad, tenía toda la libertad del mundo para asistir a clases o no, sólo que ese día no tenía ganas de estar por el campus. Aunque la facultad de medicina quedaba lejos de la de derecho, no quería toparse con Tsubaki, mucho menos con Kikyou. Prefirió salirse y dar una vuelta por ahí, pero jamás se imaginó encontrarse con Kagura.

Su prima se soltó incomoda de su agarre e hizo ademán de querer irse, aunque sospechaba que Naraku no la dejaría en paz.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Las clases empezaron hace mucho. No tiene caso regresar. —La muchacha se encogió de hombros e intentó pasar de largo a Naraku, pero este la agarró del brazo de nuevo.

—En ese caso, te quedas conmigo —le ordenó.

—¡No! No me salté las clases para pasar la mañana contigo. ¡Ni hablar! Tengo algo muy importante qué hacer.

—Pues te aguantas. Eso te pasa por escaparte —afirmó Naraku haciendo que Kagura caminara junto a él. La chica intentó irse, pero él la tenía bien agarrada del brazo y la obligaba a seguirle el paso. Si se escapaba ahí mismo, Naraku la alcanzaría y la dejaría encerrada el resto del día, y sus planes quedarían jodidos. Quizá podía hacer algún trato con él o, si se portaba bien, tal vez la dejaría comprar lo que necesitaba, así que prefirió calmarse.

Después de algunas cuantas cuadras, Kagura se sintió un poco abrumada con toda la publicidad que había en las calles con respecto al día de San Valentín. ¡Bah, qué ridiculez! Ay, sí, todas las chicas tienen amigas y novios para regalarles cosas. Ella no quería ni siquiera dar un _Giri choco_, la cortesía tampoco era lo suyo. Los únicos que ganaban ahí eran las tiendas que vendían chocolates, y los chicos, unas cuantas calorías. Eso le recordó un poco a Tsubaki. Tenía dos años de ser novia de su primo, y no recordaba que ella le hubiera regalado algo, ¿o sí? La verdad es que Naraku no le contaba nada a nadie sobre su vida privada.

La callada e imponente presencia de su primo caminando a lado de ella la puso un poco nerviosa. Necesitaba romper el hielo, más por conveniencia que por otra cosa.

—Y por cierto —habló Kagura—, ¿qué piensas regalarle a Tsubaki el Día Blanco? —Lo escuchó hacer un sonido extraño, como si se tragara algo que intentó soltar. Cayó en la cuenta de que no fue muy buena idea preguntarle sobre Tsubaki, siendo que al parecer, esa mañana habían discutido.

—No lo sé. Yo no sé de esas cosas —contestó Naraku con simpleza, y es que, encima de todo, Tsubaki era quisquillosa.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Byakuya? Él tiene muy buen gusto —sugirió Kagura.

—Byakuya siempre se burla, y no tolero eso.

Kagura de pronto tuvo una idea. Se detuvo en seco y obligó a Naraku a hacer lo mismo.

—Hagamos un trato —exclamó—. Yo te ayudo a elegir algo para la presumida de Tsubaki, a cambio de que tú me dejes en paz por el resto del día. Sólo quiero salir por la tarde, eso es todo. —Naraku entrecerró los ojos ante la petición.

—Tú no sueles hacer tratos conmigo. ¿Qué tramas? —La miró con sospecha, y Kagura resopló.

—Qué te importa. ¿Quieres o no que te ayude? Eso, o te ganas las burlas de Byakuya y la mala cara de Tsubaki; o yo te ayudo, me dejas en paz un día, y después vuelves a tu papel de dictador. —Naraku se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó un poco. Era un buen trato, fácil de cumplir, pero seguía sin darle del todo confianza. Kagura no era de las que hacían las cosas sin tener una razón escondida. Al final, aceptó.

Con el trato hecho, se dirigieron a un centro comercial cercano que tenía algunas de las boutiques donde a Tsubaki le gustaba comprar su ropa, sugerencia de Kagura, porque Naraku no tenía ni puta idea de lo que le gustaba comprar a las mujeres o en dónde.

Recorrieron el centro comercial y un par de tiendas, pero Kagura no se sentía segura. ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que tendría que elegir algo para Tsubaki? Su indecisión estaba poniendo incomodo a Naraku, no por el hecho de que no tenía interés alguno en cosas de mujeres, sino en el hecho de estar acompañado de Kagura. Sentía que todos se les quedaban viendo. Kagura estaba usando su uniforme escolar, el saco guinda y la falda de cuadros, una típica colegiala que en lugar de estar en la escuela o acompañada de un par de escandalosas amigas en uniforme, estaba acompañada de él. Le llevaba seis años a Kagura, y se veía mucho mayor que ella. Cualquiera lo tomaría por un asalta cunas. Lo único que lo ayudaba, es que se parecían mucho. Podían pasar incluso por hermanos.

—¿Cómo qué le gusta a Tsubaki? —preguntó de pronto Kagura mientras miraba unos bolsos, sacando a Naraku de sus pensamientos. El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, es tu novia. Te dije que te ayudaría, pero no me dejes todo el maldito trabajo.

—No lo sé. Lo que quieras, o lo que a ti te guste —le respondió con simpleza. Kagura lo pensó unos momentos. Tenía razón, si elegía algo pensando en la altanera de Tsubaki, terminaría escogiendo lo más feo. Tal vez tenía que pensar en ello como si lo estuviera escogiendo para ella.

Le gustaban mucho las bufandas. Kagura se fue a una pequeña sección que mostraba algunas de ellas y las miró con cuidado. Naraku estaba a unos pasos, mirando sin interés a su alrededor. Se sentía rara en esa situación. No podía creer que estuviera soportando la presencia de Naraku sólo por la tontería que quería hacer. Había batido su propio record.

Al final una bufanda logró atrapar su atención. No era muy abrigadora, parecía de adorno, pero le gustó por original. Era de un color rojo quemado, de tela lisa que caía a los lados con delgadas barbas colgantes, y en medio tenía gruesos adornos plateados que sostenían toda la tela. Una figura de flor de sakura colgaba en medio de todo, transformándolo en un curioso collar.

La maldita bufanda lucía hermosa en el maniquí, y así como era de hermosa, era también costosa, pero a Tsubaki le gustaban las cosas así y Naraku podía pagarlo. ¿Quería novia? Pues que se jodiera. Sin pensarlo agarró la bufanda y se la puso, acomodándosela en cuello y pecho frente al espejo. Se quitó el saco para que el color rojo no se perdiera con el guinda de su uniforme.

Naraku se acercó a ella cuando finalmente vio que se decidía por algo. Miró a Kagura a través del espejo y pasó la vista entre el reflejo y ella un par de veces.

—Creo que ésta está bien. Seguro le gustará —concluyó Kagura sonriéndose al espejo con un dejo de vanidad y satisfacción, acariciando la tela casi con dulzura. Le había gustado mucho, casi se imaginaba que era para ella y no para Tsubaki. Además, eso era para lucirse con el cabello recogido, como Kagura siempre lo usaba, sin embargo Tsubaki siempre lo llevaba suelto. Naraku también notó ese detalle.

—Creo que se te ve mejor a ti, que a Tsubaki —comentó él, haciendo que Kagura dejara de verse en el espejo. A pesar de que Naraku también se reflejaba en él, apenas lo había notado.

Se quitó la bufanda con molestia y se la aventó a su primo.

—Sólo págala y vámonos —le espetó irritada.

* * *

**Bleh, siento que las insinuaciones del primer capítulo y este han estado medio flojas; me encantaría poner algo más directo, pero realmente me cuesta trabajo, siento que caería en mucho OOC con Naraku, pero, creo que ahí la llevo. No se preocupen, las cosas se pondrán mejores en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Por cierto, medio raro lo de Kagura queriendo estudiar meteorología, ¿verdad? La idea se me ocurrió justo cuando estaba escribiendo esto. Es que, siempre que imagino a Kagura en tiempos modernos, cuando le va muy mal, como una mesera, y cuando está más o menos bien, como bailarina, y después dije: ¿Y por qué no con meteorología? Ya saben, por el estudio de los vientos y esas cosas (que creo que la especialización es eología, o algo así, pero no estoy segura). Imagínense a Kagura cazando tornados (akjkshajakj), es una profesión arriesgada, pero vamos, ¡Kagura controlaba el viento! Era una chica ruda (?) **

**Por cierto, sé que parece que le hago un poco de bashing a Tsubaki, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La tildo de "altanera y presumida", porque viene desde el punto de vista de Kagura, que si mal no recuerdo, en la serie original, Kagura nunca terminó de tragar a Tsubaki, aunque a mí la desgraciada me caía a toda madre xD es decir, no voy a poner a cualquier chica como novia de Naraku u.u me ganan los celos si es alguien que no me gusta (?)**

**Y bueno, pues nada, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Honmei Choco

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este fanfic participa en "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Honmei choco: son los chocolates que las chicas en Japón, en San Valentín, regalan a sus novios, esposos o a la persona que quieren de verdad, o bien, que quieren que sea su pareja, como en una especie de declaración de amor. También se le considera el "**_**chocolate verdadero**_**", y usualmente compran chocolates costosos o los hacen ellas mismas.**

**Giri choco: es como un "chocolate de obligación o cortesía". Son chocolates más baratos, y las chicas suelen regalarlo a sus compañeros de trabajo o amigos varones. **

**Tomo choco: es el chocolate de amistad. Se lo suelen regalar los niños pequeños, pero también las chicas lo regalan a sus amigas.**

* * *

**Honmei Choco**

Kagura salió a toda prisa de la boutique, dejando atrás a Naraku cuando este pasó a la caja a pagar la bufanda. Notó el raro comportamiento de su prima, tenía demasiada prisa, como si quisiera zafarse de él a la primera oportunidad. En cuanto quedó libre fue tras Kagura y la alcanzó dos tiendas más allá. Si no hubiera sido porque a esas horas de la mañana el lugar tenía poco flujo de clientela, se le habría perdido de vista.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Acaso intentas escapar de mí? —su voz burlona hizo eco en los oídos de Kagura, quien caminaba a paso rápido, pero para ese entonces Naraku ya se había puesto a su lado.

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer —se excusó ella.

—¿Cómo qué? —Se quedó callada. Naraku quiso tomarlo como que era algo sin importancia, alguna tontería, pero tenía buenos sentidos. Algo dentro de él insistía en que Kagura planeaba algo nuevo, pero lo que lo tenía intrigado es que no sospechaba de nada. No insistió. Después de pasar las zonas de las boutiques, Kagura puso los ojos sobre una tienda de diversos productos de importación y entró, sabiendo que él la seguiría.

Saldría más caro de lo que tenía pensado, y le llevaría más tiempo, pero se vería demasiado obvia si entraba directamente a una dulcería o a una tienda dedicada a productos de repostería.

Naraku miró de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué podía haber en ese lugar que atrajera la atención de Kagura. Todos los productos que había a su alrededor eran de diversos lugares; vinos de Europa, caviar, ingredientes exóticos de China, frutas de América, y todo era carísimo. Por un momento se distrajo viendo balut, directamente traído de las Filipinas. Él tenía una rara afición por comer las cosas más extrañas e incluso hasta asquerosas (aunque todo dependía de la cultura), pero comer el feto de un pato era algo que lo obligó a sacar una ligera mueca de asco.

Cuando levantó la vista, Kagura ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Casi al fondo de la tienda, Kagura se escondió de Naraku (quien estaba asomado fuera de la tienda buscando si su prima había salido). Se metió entre pasillo y pasillo y se pegó a los estantes con cara de haber corrido una maratón. Su respiración era agitada y sentía un súbito calor recorrerle el cuerpo, producto de la adrenalina. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos y estaba segura de que Naraku ya estaba furioso buscándola. No podía perder más el tiempo.

Se dirigió a un pasillo que tenía como letrero cierto país de Europa, y buscó con desesperación el maldito chocolate que quería comprar. Sólo necesitaba unas cuantas tabletas, algo que no fuera ni tan caro ni tan barato, aunque casi todos los productos de chocolate suizo para preparar, superaban su presupuesto. Además de eso, necesitaba un poco de chocolate blanco, y unas pocas almendras. Si quería comprar todo eso, tendría que medirse y repartir bien su dinero, pero sabiendo que Naraku estaba por ahí y probablemente buscándola, no podía concentrarse.

Hizo una apresurada comparación entre algunas marcas y terminó llevando la que le pareció más económica (aunque no tuvo tiempo de fijarse bien). Tomó otro poco de chocolate blanco y para conseguir las almendras, tendría que ir a otro pasillo, a expensas de que Naraku pudiera verla. ¡No sabía ni dónde esconder el chocolate! Si lo metía a su bolso parecería que lo estuviera robando, así que bajó los brazos, llevando las tabletas, y salió lo más discretamente posible del pasillo, mirando un poco hacia abajo, tratando de verse pequeña.

Cuando apenas dobló una esquina para meterse al pasillo de al lado, chocó contra alguien y si no hubiera sido por sus rápidos movimientos, se hubiera ido de espaldas con el impacto. Era el maldito de Naraku. Kagura luchó para actuar con naturalidad.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te desapareces así? —reclamó con severidad. Kagura puso los ojos en blanco—. Me preocupaste. ¿Sabes? Se roban a las chicas bonitas —añadió con una fingida gentileza.

—¡Ay, cállate! No digas estupideces. —Kagura quiso empujarlo, pero tenía ambas manos ocupadas con las tabletas, y no quería hacer movimientos bruscos que hicieran que Naraku se fijara en eso.

—Qué carácter… —masculló irritado—. ¿Quién te entiende? Siempre te quejas de que te trato mal, y ahora que estoy cuidándote, te enojas.

—Yo no necesito que me cuides —afirmó la muchacha. Naraku no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Le parecía muy gracioso ver a la _pequeña_ Kagura haciéndose la grande. Bueno, al menos a él le parecía gracioso, siendo que le llevaba varios años de ventaja.

—Déjalo, ¿sí? —pidió tratando de calmarse. No quería seguir con el tema, la ponía incomoda—. ¿Sabes dónde están las almendras?

Naraku alzó una ceja y volteó el rostro. Detrás de él, una sección mostraba una infinidad de productos de almendras y semillas. Kagura suspiró, sintiéndose tonta, y caminó hacia allá, pasando las dos tabletas a una sola mano. A pesar de que intentó que no fuera así, Naraku pudo darse cuenta de lo que llevaba su prima consigo.

¿Estaba viendo bien o ahora necesitaba lentes para ver de lejos? ¿Eso era chocolate? se preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se acercó a Kagura mientras esta miraba las diversas marcas de almendras.

Kagura tomó lo que necesitaba, ya tenía todo en sus manos. Su cartera lo resentiría, pero esperaba que valiera la pena. Acompañada de Naraku se acercó a la caja a pagar y dio gracias al cielo de que lo que traía le alcanzaba, o se habría visto en la necesidad de pedirle dinero prestado a Naraku, y eso era equivalente a venderle el alma al Diablo.

Naraku pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Notó que Kagura trató de que él no lo viera, pero lo que estaba comprando era chocolate suizo para preparar.

¿Coincidencia? Naraku sabía de la oculta afición de Kagura por comer dulces, pero ella jamás preparaba nada de eso. Compraba algo y listo, (y comía a escondidas, para que Byakuya no se lo quitara). ¿Pero de ahí a _hacer_ chocolates? No podía ser una coincidencia, y menos cuando era San Valentín y por tradición, las chicas regalaban chocolates a los chicos…

¡La tarada de Kagura pensaba hacer chocolates para regalárselos a alguien! Y estaba seguro, no se tratarían de un _Giri choco_. Habían pasado muchos años y jamás había dado un chocolate de ese tipo a nadie. La bondad no le iba a nacer de pronto.

Y la pregunta del millón. ¿A quién pensaba dárselos? Naraku ya se hacía una idea, una desagradable y molesta idea, pero no preguntó nada, se hizo el desentendido y dejó que Kagura pensara que él no había notado nada.

* * *

Regresó a la casa junto con Naraku. No faltaba mucho para que terminaran las clases, así que pensó que probablemente Naraku se quedaría ahí y no volvería a la universidad por ese día. No le importó. Él subió al segundo piso y se encerró en su habitación. Para cuando Kagura salió de su cuarto, ya cambiada de ropa, él seguía metido ahí. Respiró aliviada sabiendo que estaría en paz.

Bajó hasta la cocina y sacó todas las cosas que necesitaba. Haría chocolates, y estaba nerviosa. Había visto en internet varios tutoriales, pero decidió irse por lo más sencillo y elegante. Unas bolitas de chocolate con almendras, decoradas con chocolate blanco. La mitad las pondría dentro de una bolsa; la otra mitad, en una caja que días antes había comprado. No quería que llamaran mucho la atención. Les iba a dar los dulces a dos personas muy distintas y que se conocían, pero quería que se viera la diferencia, por eso la selección de empaques.

¿Quiénes iban a tener el raro honor de recibir un regalo de alguien tan malhumorada como ella? Nada más y nada menos que Sesshoumaru y Rin, pero los chocolates eran distintos para cada uno. A Rin le daría un _Tomo choco_, a Sesshoumaru, un _Honmei choco_. Sí, el "_chocolate verdadero_". No quería quedar como una idiota, por eso también le daría a Rin, para despistar, aunque en el fondo la habladora muchacha no le caía nada mal, pero la verdadera razón es que no quería quedar como tonta frente a Sesshoumaru. Este seguramente se daría cuenta de la diferencia entre los regalos.

Pensaba buscarlo en su departamento más tarde, cuando Byakuya llegara y distrajera a Naraku con sus tonterías. Sabía dónde vivía Sesshoumaru, y seguramente Rin estaría con él viendo la televisión. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Pudo haberlo buscado en la universidad, pero descartó de inmediato la idea cuando recordó que tanto Naraku como Sesshoumaru estaban en la misma universidad, aunque sus facultades eran distintas. No iba a permitir que Naraku la viera regalándole chocolates a Sesshoumaru, además, necesitaba a Rin para despistar sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque ya de por si eran obvias.

¿Para qué negarlo? Ya había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre el tema. Le gustaba Sesshoumaru, fin de la discusión. Ni siquiera sabía por qué; al principio pensó que era pura admiración y un poco de envidia. Jamás vio a alguien enfrentarse a Naraku de la manera en la que Sesshoumaru lo hizo, ¡y jamás vio a Naraku tan encolerizado! Se ganó su simpatía en un segundo; después, su esporádico odio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru la tenía estigmatizada por el hecho de estar emparentada con Naraku, y posteriormente, quién sabe cómo sucedió, se dio cuenta de que le terminó gustando. Le gustaba y mucho. No sabía si estaba enamorada de él o no, nunca había tenido novio ni amigas con las cuales hablar de esos temas o hacer comparaciones, todas esas cosas las desarrolló ella sola y tuvo que entenderlas, también, sola.

Incluso cayó en la vergüenza de tener que recurrir a revistas para chicas e investigar los escabrosos temas del amor adolescente, para analizar su propio caso. Llegó a la conclusión de que la única forma de saber si estaba enamorada de él o no, era si se hacía su novia, lo cual le parecía demasiado imposible, pero estaba bien con que sólo le gustara. Tampoco se iba a enojar si llegaba a ser su pareja, aunque al igual que Naraku, le llevara seis años de ventaja. De hecho, tal vez hasta se pondría feliz, pero sospechaba que era muy pesado ser novia de un tipo tan frío y estoico como él. Eso sí, la cara de coraje que pondría Naraku si llegaba a enterarse de que, en un futuro remoto y casi imposible, Sesshoumaru era su novio, valdría la pena.

Se iba a dar cuenta al regalarle los chocolates, de que prácticamente le declaraba su "amor" (¡cómo odiaba esa palabra!). Estaría en él aceptarlo o no, o interpretarlo cómo se le diera la gana. Ella sólo quería dejarle en claro –más o menos- lo que sentía por él, quizá también darle a entender que no era como Naraku. Si después la buscaba o ya no la trataba con tanta hostilidad, podría ilusionarse un poco, sino, pues nada. Con novio o no, ella de todas formas planeaba irse de Japón cuando se graduara de la universidad.

¡El entusiasmo con el cual preparó los chocolates! Las manos le temblaban, siguió los pasos de los recetarios y repasó las imágenes de los videos como si se tratase de un ritual, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que quedaran lindos y deliciosos. Casi se atrevía a decir que los había hecho con _amor_. Tanto los de Rin como los de Sesshoumaru lucían hermoso, sólo que los de Sesshoumaru tenían almendras y estarían en una caja distinta. Era como los diferenciaría de los de Rin, y como él podría identificarlo.

Después de un buen rato y de haber tenido los chocolates en el refrigerador, Kagura dejó los dulces sobre la barra de la cocina y miró satisfecha su trabajo. Eran ¿lindos? Sí, lo eran, no le habían quedado nada mal. No tenían formas cursis ni extravagante diseños, eran elegantes y sencillos. Sospechaba que a Sesshoumaru le parecería muy chocante recibir chocolates en forma de corazón o alguna cosa así.

Se sonrió con sinceridad, admirando los dulces. Casi le daban ganas de comérselos, pero se aguantó la tentación. Naraku había prometido no molestarla por el resto del día, quizá por eso no había salido de su cuarto. Con eso en mente, tendría tiempo de bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y salir de la casa. Esperaba que él no lo notara.

Subió a su cuarto para buscar qué ponerse. Estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía reprimir la sonrisa de alegría que quería escapar de su rostro, dejando los chocolates sobre la barra. Cuando ella se encerró en el baño, Naraku salió de su cuarto y bajó a la cocina, hambriento.

Cuál fue su enorme sorpresa al encontrarse con unos chocolates sobre la barra, recién hechos. Unos cuantos estaban dentro de una bolsa transparente con simpáticos lazos atándola. La presentación de los otros chocolates, dentro de la caja, lucía más elegante y madura. Estaba seguro, los chocolates de la bolsa era para una muchacha, pero los otros eran para un hombre, y no cualquier tipo de hombre, sino uno que no toleraba cursilerías.

Y lo supo. Eran para Sesshoumaru.

Lo invadió un extraño sentimiento de cólera. Odiaba a Sesshoumaru, no tanto como odiaba a su hermano menor, pero odiaba que esa maldita familia le robara todo lo que él consideraba como suyo. Le tenía un especial coraje a Sesshoumaru; nadie en la vida lo había humillado como él lo hizo. Le hirió el orgullo y desde entonces no podía ni verlo en pintura. Que Kagura estuviera enamorada o lo que sea de él, terminaría por darle un tiro de gracia a su ego. No iba a permitir que se la quitara, que Kagura sintiera un sólo atisbo de libertad gracias a Sesshoumaru. No le importaba si ya eran novios o no, no lo quería cerca de ella. No quería a nadie cerca de Kagura. Su dominación sobre su prima se terminaría yendo al caño si esta llegaba a sentir que podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sin que él se estuviera entrometiendo, y más si tenía a alguien que la respaldara.

* * *

Kagura bajó entusiasmada las escaleras. Estaba tan contenta que no podía evitar sentirse soñada con el nuevo vestido que había comprado, especialmente para esa ocasión. Sentía sus piernas más ligeras que nunca, siendo sus muslos acariciados por la vaporosa tela negra de la falda, que se ceñía hasta su cintura.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se quedó de piedra. Naraku estaba ahí, recargado en la barra, comiendo uno de los chocolates, _los de la caja_. En su asombro, pudo notar que era el tercero que se comía. Naraku apenas y le dirigió una rápida mirada y mordió una vez más el chocolate en su mano.

Tenía razón, pensó Naraku al verla. El vestido la delataba, sobretodo esa blusa rosa pálido, con lunares negros y que le dejaban los brazos desnudos. Le lucía bien, pero a su parecer, el vestido era demasiado coqueto. Se lo había puesto para alguien; para Sesshoumaru.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?! —vociferó Kagura. Poco le faltaba para arrojar rayos laser por los ojos. Lo miraba con una furia que apenas podía controlar. De hecho, Naraku muy pocas veces la había visto así de enojada.

—Pues comiendo —contestó cínicamente, terminando con el chocolate.

—¡No, no! ¡Deja de comerlos, estúpido imbécil! —Corrió hacia él y le quito la caja. Se equivocó, Naraku se había comido cuatro chocolates, ¡cuatro! Si hasta parecía que tenía prisa, el muy maldito. Con eso, sólo quedó un chocolate en la caja. La bolsa no la había tocado.

Naraku se alejó unos pasos, con semblante despreocupado, mirando divertido como Kagura tomaba la caja casi vacía con desesperación.

—No sé por qué te enojas tanto —comentó, atrayendo la atención de su prima—. Los chocolates eran para mi, ¿o no? Pensé que te daba pena dármelos y que por eso los dejaste a la vista de todos.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo van a ser para ti?! ¿Qué no ves que son Honmei choco? —reclamó descolocada.

—Precisamente por eso pensé que eran para mí. —Kagura se quedó boquiabierta. Las bromas del día y lo que parecían ser insinuaciones de otro tipo (al parecer, alimentadas por las primeras bromas de Byakuya) ya la estaban llevando al límite de su paciencia.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Somos primos, maldito degenerado!

—Vivimos en Japón. Aquí es legal que los primos se casen, ¿cuál es el problema en aceptar que estás enamorada de mí? —Tuvo el impulso de cachetearlo, pero se estaría suicidando si hacia eso. Sólo gruñó como un animal enjaulado, hizo unos ademanes con las manos, como si quisiera golpear algo, aunque Naraku pudo ver que lo que en realidad quería, era ahorcarlo o alcanzar un cuchillo y clavárselo en el pecho, pero Kagura no le daba ningún miedo. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

—Ya deja de gruñir como loca —le ordenó, haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco, pero sólo para asesinarlo con la mirada.

—¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje? ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, y deja de decir estupideces!

—No te preocupes, Kagura. No soy tan malo como parezco. —Pudo notar la falsa amabilidad en su voz—. Pero muchas gracias por los chocolates. Puedes tomar la bufanda de Tsubaki como tuya, me gusta cómo se te ve. Considéralo mi regalo del Día Blanco —Naraku se burlaba en su cara con el mayor descaro del mundo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecho, mirando fijamente a su prima.

Después de aventarse el berrinche de su vida, Kagura, de la frustración, sólo pudo atinar a salir de la casa, con ganas de correr por todo el jardín hasta desmayarse.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que esta insinuación estuvo un poco más abierta. Naraku prácticamente le pidió matrimonio a Kagura xD ¿sabían que en Japón es legal que los primos se casen? Bueno, al menos eso leí en varios artículos. Eso sí, esa clase de matrimonios allá son muy mal vistos socialmente, aunque sean legales. **

**Y es que, es decir… Naraku se comió los chocolates que hizo Kagura, que claramente eran Honmei choco, y después le dijo que aceptara su amor por él y que hasta le adelantaba su regalo del Día Blanco xD creo que es a lo más romántico que puede llegar, el muy malnacido. **

**Y nada, no tengo más que aclarar. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y hasta la próxima.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev. **


	4. Femme Fatale

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este fanfic participa en "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

* * *

**Femme Fatale**

Se asomó por la ventana de la sala y vio a Kagura sentada en una banca, con gesto malhumorado y mirando hacia la calle. Alcanzaba a ver que estaba cruzada de brazos, probablemente bufando como animal. Naraku aprovechó el momento para hacer de las suyas (más de lo que ya lo había hecho).

La declaración y la iracunda reacción de Kagura sólo afirmaron lo que ya sospechaba. El regalo era para Sesshoumaru, se había escapado de la escuela para comprar los ingredientes, y si lo ayudó a buscar una bufanda para Tsubaki a cambio de que la dejara en paz por el resto del día (a veces no sabía si Kagura era muy ingenua o si él era muy bueno mintiendo) fue sólo con el propósito de que él no se metiera cuando ella saliera en busca de Sesshoumaru, y por eso el vestido y todo.

¡Sabía que algo tramaba! Si conocía bien a Kagura, su prima jamás hacía las cosas sin tener una razón escondida. Esta vez las cosas por poco se le fueron de las manos. Habría jurado que cuando la vio comprar los chocolates, pensó por un momento que eran para Bankotsu. Quiso creer que Kagura se había dado por vencida con Sesshoumaru y que ahora prefería a Bankotsu (que, aunque era un poco bruto y patán, hacía su lucha por conquistar a Kagura), pero cuando vio los chocolates en sí, supo que eran para el hermano mayor del detestable de Inuyasha.

Un sentimiento de alegría y satisfacción lo invadió al ver que le había arruinado los planes a Kagura. Si no podía entender que no podía hacer las cosas que él no aprobaba, entonces lo aprendería por las malas, aunque tuviera que hacerse un poco el inocente. Por otro lado, se sentía colérico. Ahora sólo faltaba que Sesshoumaru también le hiciera competencia. La sola idea de que Kagura pudiese tener algo que ver con Sesshoumaru le enfermaba, por el hecho de que a ella, eso le daría cierta libertad, además de protección contra él, y ya de por si era difícil controlarla.

Ya se los imaginaba a esos dos odiosos hermanos. Uno abrazado de Kikyou, burlándose en su cara, y a Sesshoumaru de Kagura, burlándose de él con toda su desesperante indiferencia (tenía que estar muy loco para imaginárselos abrazados. Capaz que el chocolate tenía alguna cosa rara). Toda la escena, como si le dijeran: "_Mira, Naraku. Nos robamos a las mujeres de tu clan. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?_".

Quizás era un poco machista aquel pensamiento, pero así era de posesivo con todo lo que él consideraba como suyo, desde Kikyou, con su indiferencia y frialdad, hasta Kagura, con todo su rencor hacía él.

Kagura seguía sentada sin sospechar que Naraku ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación, con el objetivo de buscar algún indicio que le dijera dónde se supone que iba a encontrarse con Sesshoumaru. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta ya eran novios y él ni enterado. Se dio cuenta de que había descuidado a Kagura… o ella se estaba volviendo tan buena mentirosa como él.

Hurgó en todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron. Buscó algún número telefónico anotado en papel, alguna dirección con alguna hora, algo que indicara que se vería con Sesshoumaru. En su celular y computadora no había nada. Revolvió los cajones del escritorio, el armario y dentro de los zapatos. Levantó las sábanas y el colchón, buscó debajo de la cama y los muebles, y en las esquinas de todo lo que se le ocurrió, pero no encontró nada.

Ya se estaba desesperando, se le estaban acabando los lugares donde suponía debía estar aquella pista, y seguía en blanco.

—No hay nada —murmuró, pensando si tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas. Echó un rápido vistazo al patio. Kagura seguía ahí sentada y claramente molesta. Seguiría así por un buen rato, dándole oportunidad de buscar más. Paseó la vista por toda la habitación y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado un muy buen lugar: los cajones de ropa.

Naraku se hincó ante el mueble y sin pensarlo comenzó a hurgar dentro de él. No había más que calcetines, medias, y ropa interior femenina. Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa podía encontrar dentro de los cajones de una chica? Tenía un sostén de Kagura entre las manos (buscando entre las copas dobladas contra si, esperando que el dichoso papel estuviera escondido entre los espacios) y de pronto se detuvo en seco.

—Me veo como un pervertido… —soltó de manera funesta, casi sin creerse la posición en la que estaba. Sintió que había caído demasiado bajo. ¿Él, rebajado a buscar entre la ropa interior de su prima a escondidas de ella? No lo hacía con otra intención más que descubrir la verdad (por alguna razón recordó la frase "_La libertad os hará libres_"), una verdad que rayaba casi en los celos. Bueno, no podía sentirse tan mal. Si de verdad fuera un pervertido y estuviera haciendo eso con otras intenciones, estaría oliendo todo o algo así, y eso, definitivamente, no iba con él.

Negó con la cabeza unos instantes y dejó el sostén en su lugar, tratando de dejarlo en la misma posición (tuvo que arreglárselas para adivinar cómo carajos se doblaba y acomodaba un sostén). Iba a desistir de su idea y a dedicarse sólo a vigilar a Kagura para que esta no saliera de la casa, cuando algo en el fondo del cajón llamó su atención. Vio lo que parecía ser el resorte negro de un liguero, con coquetos detalles de encaje.

Extrañado, Naraku metió la mano y sacó el conjunto lentamente, al tiempo que su boca se iba entreabriendo de la sorpresa mientras la prenda salía del oculto espacio.

Era un juego de pantaletas y sostén negro, con un fondo rojo en los lugares más llamativos y voluminosos, forrados con encaje oscuro. El liguero hacía juego, con discretos detalles de moños en sus puntas, y las medias debían estar por ahí.

—¿Qué carajo? —exclamó Naraku con las pantaletas y el liguero entre sus manos, extendiéndolos frente a él. ¿Kagura usaba eso? ¿Y para qué diablos lo usaba? se preguntó completamente atónito. El conjunto sobresalía entre el resto de la ropa intima que acababa de ver, que era linda (tenía que admitirlo) pero a la vez sencilla. Lo que estaba viendo era más bien sexy. _Y muy sexy_. Es decir, eso era para _levantar_ pasiones. Era para coquetearle a un hombre.

No podía creerlo. Estaba anonadado. Se imaginó a Kagura usándolo, y tuvo emociones encontradas. Le daba cierto sentimiento extraño imaginarla usando eso para alguien, para alguien tal vez como Sesshoumaru (¿sería posible?). Por otro lado, imaginarla usando esa lencería no le ayudó en nada, porque le _gustaba_ lo que se imaginaba. Sintió un creciente calor apoderarse de su cuerpo, y pensó que era de vergüenza y que se sonrojaría por estar hurgando entre algunas de las cosas más intimas de su prima, pero la verdad, eso le importaba un pimiento. Él se la pasaba entrometiéndose en la vida y la privacidad de los demás para conseguir lo que quería, lo que hacía en ese momento era un juego de niños. ¿O acaso lo excitaba la imagen mental?

Respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmarse. Sintió como las palmas de sus manos se humedecían un poco y la temperatura de su cuerpo le molestaba, y encima no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kagura usando esa lencería, con una sonrisa coqueta, ronroneando con malicia… _entre otras cosas_.

Oh, no… no podía ser. No era ningún tonto inocente, sabía lo que le estaba pasando, y lo que estaba pensando. No era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, ni sería la última.

Está bien, era hombre y le gustaban las mujeres, era completamente normal que pensara en esas cosas de vez en cuando. Él era un jodido bastardo, pero también tenía sangre en las venas, y ni siquiera era la primera vez que fantaseaba con Kagura. ¿Qué se podía esperar? Convivía con ella todos los días desde hacía años, claro que había notado sus cambios; su prima era muy guapa, tenía un malicioso encanto, por no decir que, además, Kagura tenía cierto aire de _femme fatale_, pero con su lencería entre las manos jamás materializó aquella imagen de manera tan vivida e incluso cercana. Las bromas subidas de tono que a veces le hacía tenían su razón de ser, aparte de fastidiarla, se acababa de dar cuenta de que era su manera de "desahogarse", e incluso insinuársele.

Quizá le sorprendía darse cuenta de eso porque Kagura siempre rechazaba cualquier cosa que viniera de él, era como una barrera, pero con la ropa de ella entre sus manos, todo tomó otra perspectiva.

Se quedó paralizado un largo momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar, luchando contra los propios impulsos de su cuerpo. Gracias a ello no se dio cuenta de que Kagura había entrado de nuevo a la casa, y mientras aun tenía el liguero entre sus manos, mirándolo como si ahí fuera a encontrar la respuesta y aun imaginándose cosas, Kagura abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —exclamó Kagura. Naraku apenas salió de su trance y por pura inercia volteó a ver hacia la dueña de la voz. No pudo evitarlo, la lujuria escapó de sus ojos. El vestido que usaba tampoco ayudaba, ¡maldita sea, todo en ese momento le parecía fetichista!

Kagura de pronto se sintió intimidada. Naraku la veía y a la vez parecía no verla en lo absoluto. Su mirada era distinta y no supo cómo interpretarla, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba agarrando su ropa interior, recobró la consciencia.

—¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior? —masculló la muchacha, alzando una ceja. Naraku quiso decir algo coherente que lo deslindara de lo que aquello parecía, pero no se le ocurrió nada, dándole permiso a Kagura de pensar lo que quisiera.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —Cerró los ojos un momento cuando el histérico grito de Kagura retumbó en sus oídos. Ya lo veía venir.

—No te creas tan importante. No es lo que parece —escupió Naraku con rudeza, recuperando la compostura mientras se ponía de pie. Kagura caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su primo y le arrebató la ropa.

—Sal de mi habitación —exigió con firmeza.

—¿Sabes qué? El que debería estar haciendo las preguntas aquí, soy yo —dijo Naraku, confundiendo un poco a Kagura—. Por ejemplo, cómo el por qué tienes lencería como esa. —Bajó la mirada hacia la ropa revuelta entre las manos de su prima. La chica se sonrojó un poco y en un inútil intento por esconderla, se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Eso no te importa —le espetó irritada.

—Yo solamente estaba buscando alguna pista de quién era el hombre al cual le ibas a dar los chocolates, pero viendo esto… —Hizo ademán de mirar detrás de Kagura—, creo que me queda bastante claro.

—¡Sal de aquí!

—Y me vas a decir de quién se trata —respondió rápidamente Naraku. Kagura frunció el ceño. Un breve gesto de espanto salió de su rostro, el cual su primo notó.

—No se trata de nadie. Estas cosas me las dio Byakuya como una broma —explicó, y no mentía. El tarado de su primo menor le había regalado ese conjunto de lencería cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, diciéndole que con eso podría, finalmente, dar rienda suelta a todas sus pasiones con todas las de la ley y además, viéndose sexy, pero jamás lo había estrenado, y dudaba mucho hacerlo en un futuro próximo.

—Sí, cómo no… —rezongó Naraku mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciéndose el escéptico. Se dio cuenta de que Kagura no mentía, pero la cosa ahora era fastidiarla. Él ya había pasado por un momento embarazoso, ahora le tocaba a ella.

Y diablos, que necesitaba distraerse de las imágenes dentro de su cabeza, donde Kagura seguía siendo la protagonista. Por otro lado, también le sorprendió un poco más darse cuenta de que no se cansaba de enfadarla.

—Si te lo dio Byakuya, ¿para qué lo conservas si nadie lo va a ver? —comentó. Ella lo miró de reojo, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar.

—Pues no parece… —argumentó con audacia. Naraku torció la boca, molesto. Kagura trataba de distraerlo para que perdiera la pequeña discusión que ya había comenzado, pero él siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Oh, ya veo… —susurró él con cierta complicidad—. ¿Lo conservas para un día enseñárselo a Sesshoumaru? ¡No pensé que fueras tan ingenua! —Kagura frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para contestar aunque no tuviera nada preparado, pero Naraku le ganó.

—Entiéndelo, Kagura. No importa lo que hagas, Sesshoumaru no se va a fijar en ti. Pierdes el tiempo —enfatizó la última frase, mientras su prima le sostenía la mirada, cada vez más enojada.

—Y creo que ningún hombre podría fijarse en ti. Eres demasiado insoportable —añadió con hostilidad, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con aire prepotente—. De hecho, el único hombre que te soporta, soy yo. Así que, se podría decir que tengo derecho a ver tu ropa interior —Sonrió mientras Kagura emitía un último gruñido de advertencia. ¡Había sido suficiente!

—¡Largo! —vociferó corriendo hacia la puerta y prácticamente cerrándola de golpe en las narices de Naraku.

Él se quedó parado frente a la puerta, un poco sorprendido de que Kagura hiciera eso. Le dieron ganas de tirar al carajo la puerta, pero se contuvo. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Dudaba mucho que Kagura fuera a querer salir por el resto del día. El desgraciado de Sesshoumaru no le iba a hacer competencia también.

Además, le urgía tomar una ducha de agua fría. Con hielos, si era necesario.

* * *

**La verdad no sé qué decir xD Naraku ha aceptado –más o menos- que fantasea a veces con Kagura. No sé, cuando imagino a Naraku en tiempos modernos (y usualmente como primo de Kagura) no creo que pudiera tener problemas en rayar los límites del incesto. En los AU me gusta usar ese argumento; como se llevan tan mal, no se ven como primos, no desarrollan ese amor fraternal que pone la barrera moral. Y no sé ustedes, Kagura era muy malhumorada y testadura, pero también yo siempre le vi cierto aire sensual, precisamente como de femme fatale.**

**Me parece más o menos adecuado que Naraku se quede pensando: "wow, Kagura es sexy", pero me cuesta imaginar que inmediatamente se le insinúe muy directamente o trate de seducirla; supongo que eso sería demasiado OOC. Naraku es demasiado cabrón, por eso me gustó la idea de que, entre que se le insinúa, que la trate de desanimar con respecto a Sesshoumaru. Una buena forma tener controlada a una persona y manipularla, es hacerle creer que te necesita o que no tiene a nadie más, y es más o menos lo que hace Naraku con Kagura. **

**Por cierto, la mayoría de edad, en Japón, se cumple a los veinte años; es a esa edad cuando ya pueden votar, fumar o beber, pero creo que a los dieciocho años ya pueden tener relaciones sexuales, por eso lo del regalito de Byakuya. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo; a mi parecer las cosas subieron de tono con lo de la ropa interior, pero espero les haya gustado.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	5. Chacal

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este fanfic participa en "Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

* * *

**Chacal**

No iba a negarlo, se sentía muy mal y su rostro la delataba. Kagura miró a la ventana; estaba atardeciendo. Era tarde para ir con Sesshoumaru, y ya no tenía ganas. ¡Qué asco de día! Ahora odiaría el día de San Valentín. Naraku realmente la había desanimado. No sabía qué odiaba más, si el hecho de que le arruinaran los planes, o que Naraku tuviera razón. ¿Cómo contradecirlo? Sesshoumaru odiaba todo lo relacionado con él, así que a ella también la detestaba. ¿Tenía la culpa de estar emparentada con Naraku? No podía creer que el hecho de compartir lazos sanguíneos le arruinara la vida. Era como si su existencia fuera una broma con la cual Naraku jugaba.

Suspiró agotada y miró al mueble donde estaba guardada su ropa interior. Qué vergüenza le había dado que Naraku viera sus cosas. Vergüenza y coraje; todo por culpa del tarado de Byakuya. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía aventada sobre la cama? Tal vez unas dos horas, y no tenía ganas de levantarse, aunque sentía la necesidad de salir y tomar aire, pero con lo que había pasado y Naraku sospechando que ella quería algo con Sesshoumaru (lo cual no era del todo mentira), no la dejaría salir sin tenerla vigilada como a una prisionera.

Se atrevía a decir que ese había sido uno de los peores días de su vida… y se puso peor.

Vio a Naraku abrir la puerta, y se maldijo de haber olvidado ponerle llave.

—¡Lárgate! —Le arrojó una almohada. Este ni se inmutó y la esquivó con facilidad.

—No te quiero ver. Déjame en paz.

—¿Sigues enojada? —exclamó Naraku, sincero, como si no entendiera lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás. Kagura no sabía si era sarcasmo, o si de verdad no captaba. Aunque siempre le pareció que a Naraku le costaba trabajo sentir empatía; por eso era como era.

—¿Tú qué crees, idiota? —contestó alzando una ceja.

—No es para tanto. —Naraku se encogió de hombros—. Deberías agradecerme. Yo sí te hablo con la verdad. Sólo pierdes tu tiempo con Sesshoumaru. Cualquier persona que no te aprecie, dejaría que te ilusionaras. —Kagura soltó una risilla. No podía creer el cinismo de Naraku. Por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentir que tenía razón. Si tuviera amigas para contarles sus cosas, seguramente le dirían que lo intentara, incluso a costa de salir herida o ser cruelmente rechazada. Quizá su primo, en ese sentido, le decía la verdad… pero no estaba convencida. Siempre le quedaba la duda de que sólo decía eso para desanimarla.

—¿Y qué te importa?

—Como sea… —masculló Naraku—. ¿Quieres salir? —Kagura frunció el ceño. Unas horas antes se peleaban como perros y gatos y después la invitaba a salir. ¿Acaso los chocolates que preparó tenían algo raro?

—¿Salir?

—Estoy aburrido —explicó. Kagura desvió la vista y lo pensó. Ella también tenía ganas de salir, tomar aire fresco. Estaba sofocada en su habitación. Si no salía con Naraku, no podría poner un pie fuera de esa casa. Ya lo había soportado todo el día, ¿qué más daban un par de horas más?

—Está bien. Salgamos. —Naraku estuvo a punto de contestar algo de que siempre se quejaba, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la respuesta.

—Vaya, pensé que me mandarías al diablo.

—Yo también estoy aburrida —respondió con desgano caminando hacia él.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

—Me da igual. —El muchacho rodó los ojos. Odiaba que las mujeres le dejaran todo el trabajo. Además, no tenía ni idea de qué lugares le gustaban a Kagura. No pensaba ir a un antro o un bar. No pasaría todo el rato espantando a los estúpidos pretendientes que se le aparecieran a su prima.

Cuando Kagura bajó se encontró a Byakuya viendo el televisor, comiendo los chocolates que originalmente eran para Rin. Este la saludó efusivamente, pero ella prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada. Vio que venía acompañada de su hermano.

—¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a la pobre de Kagura? —preguntó Byakuya haciéndose el despistado, mientras la aludida salía de la casa. Naraku se excusó diciendo que nada.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó después, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Vete al diablo. —Byakuya soltó una risilla traviesa y no pudo evitar decir un mordaz comentario.

—Que se diviertan… —dijo con tono pícaro. Naraku lo miró por encima del hombro. Seguramente se había dado cuenta. Byakuya se daba cuenta de todo, era imposible de engañar cuando él sabía engañar también; su secreto es que navegaba con bandera de idiota.

* * *

Kagura miraba aburrida por la ventana del auto mientras recorrían las solitarias calles. A esa hora casi no había gente y acababa de anochecer. Había pasado un rato desde que salieron de la casa, y Naraku seguía dando vueltas sin rumbo específico. A veces lo miraba de reojo, para encontrárselo con las manos al volante, mirando el camino sin gesto alguno. Tampoco estaba manejando como endemoniado. No parecía tener prisa.

No habían cruzado palabra. No sabía a dónde iban, quizá Naraku sólo quería pasear en el auto, pero no entendía por qué la había invitado. Lo miró de nuevo, con ganas de preguntarle a dónde iban. Él sintió su mirada, desvió los ojos del camino y los llevó hasta Kagura. Ella pareció estremecerse y de inmediato miró hacia otro lado. Se sintió nerviosa con aquello, la mirada de Naraku era demasiado intensa.

Cuando comenzó a sofocarse encerrada en el auto, con ganas de decirle que la dejara ahí, él se detuvo. Miró hacia afuera, confundida, y notó que habían estacionado frente a un parque ya desierto.

Él salió del auto sin decir nada y segundos después ella hizo lo mismo. No sabía qué pretendía Naraku yendo a un parque, pero se conformaba con disfrutar la fresca brisa nocturna. El silencio alrededor la reconfortó, al igual que la soledad del lugar.

Seguían sin hablarse. Naraku comenzó a caminar y Kagura, sin ganas de pensar en nada, lo siguió. El sonido de sus zapatos la distrajo y bajó la mirada unos momentos; la falda negra se movía al ritmo de sus piernas. Se había puesto ese vestido para que la viera Sesshoumaru, aunque no notara nada, pero parecía no haber valido de nada gastar buena parte de sus ahorros en él.

Suspiró cansada. Qué día más pesado había sido ese. No salió para nada cómo ella lo planeó. Todo se arruinó al encontrarse a Naraku por la mañana y cuando se empeñó en acompañarla. Era el colmo que estuviera soportando terminar el día con él, y el silencio comenzaba a incomodarla.

No le gustaba hablar con las demás personas, no soportaba que le trataran de sacar plática, pero era curioso cómo podía hablar con Naraku con tal confianza, aunque sólo pelearan, y que a pesar de eso su silencio la pusiera nerviosa. Cuando estaba tan callado le entraba paranoia y creía que planeaba algo contra ella.

—Oye, Naraku —se atrevió a hablar Kagura—. Es día de San Valentín. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí conmigo? ¿No deberías estar con Tsubaki?

Naraku sonrió de lado y soltó una risilla, confundiendo a Kagura. Se sintió más incómoda.

—¿O qué, siguen enojados? —inquirió con malicia, recordando la discusión telefónica.

—No —contestó—. Esta mañana terminamos. —Kagura se detuvo en seco. ¿Había terminado con su novia de dos años? Si hasta sus padres creían que se iban a casar, aunque Kagura dudaba mucho de las expectativas de sus tíos. No se imaginaba a Naraku casado, y menos con Tsubaki, a pesar de que eran novios. Siempre le pareció que eran pareja más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—¿Fue cuando te habló por la mañana? —Naraku asintió. Entonces, Kagura no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—¿De qué te ríes? —espetó él, enfadado.

—¡De ti! —exclamó ella doblándose de la risa—. No puedo creerlo. ¡Qué patético! Tu novia te corta el día de San Valentín, ¡y encima por teléfono! —Soltó un par de risotadas más, mientras Naraku se aguantaba las ganas de matarla ahí mismo.

La chica no podía hablar. En esos momentos se le ocurrían mil y un comentarios para burlarse de Naraku, pero le era imposible hablar entre risas. Se obligó a calmarse. Tampoco quería provocar a Naraku, era jugar con su suerte. Él esperó pacientemente a que dejara de reírse.

—De verdad, Naraku. Te hacen falta unas clasecitas de cómo ligar —comentó Kagura limpiándose unas lagrimillas provocadas por la risa—. Mira que ni de adulto has sabido llegarle a Kikyou.

—Ya cállate —exclamó irritado ante la mención de Kikyou.

—Bueno, si terminaron desde la mañana. ¿Por qué me hiciste elegir algo para Tsubaki si no se lo ibas a dar?

—Ya te dije que la bufanda es para ti —le contestó, pero la respuesta no la convenció. No olvidaba la forma en que le había _"adelantado_" su regalo del Día Blanco. No sabía si lo hacía por tacaño, o para fastidiarla. Lo peor es que la bufanda realmente le gustaba (por eso la había elegido) pero con esos antecedentes, dudaba el atreverse a usarla, al menos no en presencia de Naraku.

—Como sea… —murmuró él después de unos segundos—. Así está bien. Tsubaki ya no me gustaba. Me tenía fastidiado; se la pasaba hablando de Kikyou. Tampoco quiero escuchar sobre esa mujer todo el maldito día.

—No me digas que te molesta que hablen mal de tu amada Kikyou —dijo Kagura socarronamente.

—Ya déjame en paz con el asunto de Kikyou —masculló entre dientes—. Además, ya estoy interesado en otra mujer. —La confesión hizo que Kagura abriera los ojos como platos. ¿Una tercera mujer en la lista de Naraku? La compadeció. Estar en la lista de intereses de Naraku era una invitación al desastre.

—¿En otra? Pues pobre desgraciada —exclamó sorprendida y llena de curiosidad, mientras Naraku le dirigía una mirada hostil—. ¿La conozco?

—Tal vez. —Por su tono, Kagura supo que no le diría de quién se trataba, pero el asunto la dejó intrigada.

—Si no me vas a decir quién es, al menos dime cómo es —pidió tratando de hacerse la amable para sacarle la información. Naraku accedió sin pensarlo mucho.

—Bueno… —Pensó unos segundos en cómo describirla, mientras posaba su intensa mirada sobre Kagura—. Es delgada. Tiene el cabello negro, largo; un poco ondulado. Ojos oscuros. También es menor que yo, y malhumorada. —Kagura se quedó en las mismas. No supo adivinar de quién se trataba. Físicamente le describía a cualquier chica, y la descripción no coincidía con la de ninguna otra mujer que supiera ella, fuera conocida de su primo.

—¿Menor qué tú? —Kagura entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz—. Sólo falta que seas un asalta cunas.

—Ya tiene dieciocho años. —Kagura se quedó un poco pasmada. No se imaginaba a Naraku poniéndole el ojo a una chiquilla de su edad, menos con la forma de ser de las chicas promedio de esa edad. Tal vez lo detestara, pero el nivel de madurez no era el mismo.

—Pues me dejas en las mismas. —La muchacha descruzó los brazos con semblante agotado—. No adivino quién es. —Naraku se detuvo un momento y su prima hizo lo mismo. Fijó los ojos en ella y Kagura tuvo una sensación extraña en el estomago. Naraku solía causarle esa sensación cuando la miraba muy fijamente, sin adivinar qué quería o pensaba. Sin aviso, él comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—Naraku… —susurró dando un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose acorralada. En pocos segundos la sensación se materializó, pues sus pasos la llevaron a chocar contra el tronco de un árbol. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un gritillo ahogado y miró hacia atrás, confundida. Para cuando regresó la vista al frente, Naraku ya la tenía acorralada y ella no sabía si quedarse ahí o correr.

La mirada oscurecida de Naraku seguía enfocándola. Kagura se sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Entonces, él levantó su mano, y llevó sus dedos a su cabello. Tomó un delgado mechón que se había desarreglado y lo colocó con cuidado detrás de su oreja. El tacto de sus dedos le provocó un escalofrío.

—Ya quiero irme —exigió Kagura con un firme susurro, pero Naraku pareció no escucharla. En lugar de eso, bajó su mano, tocando brevemente la mejilla de Kagura, pasándola con lentitud al cuello. Kagura tenía una serie de raros escalofríos, entre incomoda, nerviosa y confundida, sin saber qué pretendía hacer Naraku. No sabía que esperar. La sacó de su trance cuando este, bajando el brazo, la tomó de la mano. Volvió a mirarla.

—Tú me gustas —soltó Naraku. Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hubiera pensado que era una broma, pero Naraku lo dijo con una voz tan profunda y con tanta seguridad, que podría jurar que era sincero. Por su cabeza pasó la reciente conversación; el rompimiento con Tsubaki, el nulo efecto que causó en su primo a causa del supuesto interés por otra chica. La maldita descripción. Sus palabras resonaron en su mente; no fue muy preciso, pero la descripción se adaptaba a ella.

Hasta había dicho que "malhumorada", y su misma edad.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kagura frunciendo el ceño—. Qué buen chiste, Naraku —añadió, intentando cortarle el rollo de lo que estuviera tratando de hacer.

—Además, somos primos —comentó después de unos segundos, tratando de que Naraku le soltara la mano, pero este la agarró con más fuerza.

—¿Y qué? —Naraku vio como su prima ponía una cara de espanto.

—Ya, en serio, Naraku. No es divertido.

—¿Por qué me miras así? No te digo esto con la intención de que sea divertido. Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad. —Su tono seguía siendo claro, seguro y profundo. Kagura intentaba encontrar algún indicio de burla o malicia en su voz, pero no encontró nada. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Y si estaba siendo sincero? La supuesta declaración le daba sentido a las cosas raras que habían pasado durante el día. Sus incomodas bromas, que se empeñara en desanimarla con Sesshoumaru (¿celos, tal vez?) o el hecho de que la invitara a salir. Quizá se había estado preparando todo el día para decirle eso; porque si era verdad, no era tan fácil declararte a tu propia prima, y menos con una relación tan tensa como la que tenían ellos.

No podía ser, debía ser una broma… pero no sonaba como una. Hasta el nocturno ambiente, la brisa fresca, el parque, la fecha; el lugar parecía jugar a favor de Naraku, como si todo se hubiese sumergido en un raro hechizo que ya hasta la hacía dudar de sus propios principios. No se podía imaginar teniendo algo que ver con su primo. No iba a negar que era atractivo y que, probablemente, era el único hombre que realmente la conocía; el peor y más sincero lado del otro lo conocían a la perfección, porque lo hicieron a base de peleas y sacar lo peor de ellos frente al otro. No había mentiras ni falsas imágenes entre ellos, se conocían demasiado bien. El problema es que Naraku era un malnacido. Incluso no le importaba que lo fuera, ¿pero por qué con ella también?

—Ahora que me gustas, te juro que te trataré bien —le aseguró Naraku esbozando una sonrisa _casi _carente de maldad, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Sin soltarle la mano se acercó más a ella. Kagura se sentía sofocada, y entonces Naraku llevó su mano libre a su rostro.

Con suavidad atrapó su mejilla y lentamente pasó su dedo pulgar por sus labios. Kagura se desesperó. ¡Lo iba a golpear! Apretó el antebrazo de Naraku, como si quisiera detenerlo.

Estaba en eso cuando lo escuchó susurrar su nombre. Volvió a enfocarlo, esta vez consciente, y sintió cómo Naraku la tomaba con más fuerza del rostro para que no tuviera oportunidad de moverlo, y fue acortando la distancia entre ellos. Segundos después sintió su respiración cálida contra sus labios, y no pudo creer que Naraku fuera a darle su primer beso.

Iba a detenerlo, su cuerpo luchaba por reaccionar, pero no se movía. De pronto, una curiosidad la había paralizado.

Naraku quedó a centímetros de los labios de Kagura, listo para besarla, pero antes de hacer contacto, sonrió, ahora con malicia. Rió entre dientes y ella lo escuchó. Después acercó sus labios al oído de Kagura y le susurró:

—Qué ingenua eres.

La chica frunció el ceño. Sintió su cuerpo arder y gruñendo hizo explotar toda la tensión que se había acumulado, soltándose de Naraku y empujándolo.

—¡Estúpido! —le reclamó alejándose unos pasos. Naraku soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad creíste que me gustabas? Pensé que ya eras inmune a engaños.

—¡Yo no me lo creí!

—Veo que tendré que seguir vigilándote —dijo con prepotencia—. Ahora compruebo que aun eres muy joven e ingenua. Pensé que ya habías pasado la etapa de creerle el cuento al primer chacal que te diga "_qué bonitos ojos tienes_".

—¡Cállate! —vociferó molesta. No soportaba la burla y la humillación, además, todo lo que le decía era errado.

—Como tu primo mayor, tendré que cuidarte de todos los patanes que se te acerquen. No querrás que te engañen y salir lastimada, ¿cierto?

Kagura gruñó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al auto. No pensaba quedarse a escuchar las estupideces de Naraku.

—¿A dónde vas? —exclamó él siguiéndola. La chica se volteó rápidamente.

—Yo me largo.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero si lo estamos pasando tan bien —Kagura le volvió a gritar que se callara—. Además, te hago un favor. Así no pasas sola este día. Podemos seguir fingiendo que somos novios —Kagura se detuvo de golpe y lo encaró.

—¡Yo jamás tendría algo que ver contigo! —aquello sólo provocó que Naraku riera.

—No sé por qué te quejas tanto. Hace poco estabas dejando que te besara —comentó, dejando a Kagura muda.

Odiaba que el desgraciado siempre tuviera la razón, pero odiaba aun más el día de San Valentín.

Lo que más temió, fue que ese juego se convirtiera en una tradición.

* * *

**Y con esto termino el reto. Las condiciones eran que en cada capítulo hubiera una declaración extraña, o por lo menos, una insinuación, y en ese caso, en el ultimo capitulo debía haber una declaración "formal". Como los capítulos están relacionados entre sí y son la misma historia, y todo sucede el mismo día, Naraku se le va insinuando a Kagura durante todo el día hasta que se le "declara". Digamos que también lo empuja a "declararse" el hecho de que Tsubaki lo corta, Byakuya le mete la idea desde en la mañana, y Naraku descubre sus propias fantasías con respecto a Kagura de manera más vivida, además de querer tenerla confundida para que no se le escape (con Sesshoumaru, pues xD). **

**A decir verdad me siento un poco incomoda poniendo como género "romance" al fanfic, porque, la realidad, es que una relación "amorosa" entre Naraku y Kagura, y lo que mostré a lo largo del fic, en realidad sería una relación de abuso y violencia psicológica, y no creo que la posición machista del hombre como muestra de afecto o amor hacia la mujer, sea amor. Eso no es amor (lo cual tampoco significa que no los pueda shippear). En fin, para mí, Naraku es un personaje machista, y lo fue desde Onigumo; eso de sentir que Kikyou le pertenecía sólo porque la "quería" desde Onigumo, es bastante machista. Pero bueno, así es Naraku, no puedo retratarlo como todo un caballero. Y si se fijan, nunca pongo como género romance a los fics que escribo de ellos. Pero esta vez era requisito. **

**Y bueno, dirán ustedes que a Naraku realmente no le gusta Kagura, justo como él le dice al final. La realidad es que sí le gusta, pero la cosa, para él, es joder a Kagura y jugar con ella. Es el villano, y el tipo amaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, ¿qué se podía esperar? Por eso decidí ponerle "fucking" como título, aunque el titulo no tiene nada de original. Es decir, Naraku le jode el día a Kagura y a su manera le desea "feliz San Valentín". Y todo va bien con la portada, que básicamente dice: "**_**Claro que estoy enamorado de ti, querida**_**", sin embargo, las letras blancas forman la frase: "**_**Estoy mintiendo**_**". **

**Y nada, espero les haya gustado el fic. Personalmente disfruté mucho el escribirlo. Escribí un capitulo por día xD no podía detenerme. Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta el final y por tomarse el tiempo para leer n.n y de hecho, ya ando pensando en hacer algún epilogo, quizá uno o dos capítulos más. A ver qué sale. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	6. Estúpido y Sensual Naraku

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencias: incesto, agresión/violencia psicológica. **

**Crush: es un término en inglés que se usa para describir un sentimiento de enamoramiento intenso y fugaz, generalmente platónico; usualmente es de corta duración.**

* * *

**Estúpido y Sensual Naraku**

Naraku se había encargado de llevarla a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado y desconocido, lo necesario para que a Kagura no se le facilitara el regresar andando. De esa forma, -y en contra de las protestas de la chica- Naraku la obligó de nuevo a subir al auto y regresar.

No quiso pronunciar palabra durante todo el camino de regreso, mucho menos dignarse a mirar a Naraku. Simplemente se quedó viendo a la ventana, tratando de olvidarse de que iban en el mismo auto. Él tampoco intentó provocarla, y aunque su gesto era pétreo, por dentro estaba más que satisfecho.

Cuando Kagura regresó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a las escaleras y correr hacia su cuarto, ignorando por completo a Byakuya, quien se le quedó viendo (y con ganas de preguntarle cómo le había ido). La joven sólo alcanzó a escuchar a Byakuya (con cierta burla) preguntándole a Naraku qué le había hecho para ponerla de semejante humor, y avisando que sus padres habían llamado para decir que regresarían el lunes de Corea del Sur.

Kagura tuvo que arrojarse a su cama, pegar la cara a la almohada y ahogar un grito de coraje, para evitar ir por ahí matando algo o rompiendo todo a su paso. Necesitaba calmarse urgentemente y poner su cabeza en claro.

Odió a Naraku como pocas veces lo había hecho. Una cosa era que fuera objeto de sus crueles bromas y burlas, o la principal afectada por sus aires de dictador y su complejo de Dios, y otra muy distinta era que _jugara_ así con ella. Realmente la había asustado; rayar los límites del incesto era algo… sólo podía pensar que Naraku estaba _muy _jodido de la cabeza. No conocía limites, ni siquiera los que daban la sangre. A su vez, no podía culparlo del todo, ella también lo estaba.

Aun sufría los estragos de aquel choque de emociones que tuvo cuando Naraku la acorraló contra el árbol y fingió que iba a besarla. Trató de luchar un poco, creer que todo se trataba de una broma, pero también una rara curiosidad la paralizó. Era una curiosidad que resultaba emocionante y hasta peligrosa, y le inyectaba una adrenalina brutal. De hecho, Kagura podría jurar que era parecida a la curiosidad que sentía por Sesshoumaru, sino es que incluso más intensa, o quizá morbosa, lo que le daba ese tirón de peligro.

Era, simple y llanamente, la curiosidad del primer beso, aunado a la morbosidad de la persona que se lo iba a dar.

Se sintió la peor mierda del mundo.

* * *

Los siguientes días no mejoraron para nadie. Con el último fin de semana y la casa sola, Naraku siguió al pie de la letra su papel de tirano. Byakuya sobrellevaba la situación como siempre lo hacía, navegando con bandera de tonto y su actitud de que nada lo estresaba, pero el humor de perros de Kagura era casi intolerable. No podían ni verla porque gruñía por lo bajo, o volteaba el rostro de manera grosera; se enojaba o de plano corría a cualquiera que entrara a su habitación, y Byakuya ya se había cansado de ver el televisor, de Facebook y dibujar. Con Kagura de ese humor, él se aburría un poco, no había con quién bromear. El raro comportamiento de Naraku tampoco ayudaba. Byakuya notaba la tensión que se respiraba entre ellos cuando se encontraban en algún lugar de la casa y él estaba cerca para presenciarlo, siempre en silencio y con ojo de halcón.

Y Byakuya, estaba seguro, _algo_ había pasado entre ellos dos. Sus ojos casi resultaban demoniacos a la hora de enterarse y presenciar chismes, y rara vez se equivocaba. Sin embargo, a él se le daban más las ilusiones y confundir a la gente, que hacerla de adivino, y por más indirectas e insinuaciones que le lanzaba a Naraku (puesto que Kagura estaba intolerable), este no daba su brazo a torcer, pero la única razón por la cual su hermano mayor estaba tan hermético, era porque había algo que a él también le molestaba y no quería que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera Byakuya, y eso que se consideraba más o menos de su confianza.

Pero Byakuya ya sospechaba la naturaleza de lo que pasaba entre su hermano y su prima. Después de todo, él fue el que empezó con todo eso.

Si avanzaba más el asunto (lo cual no dudaba), se iba a morir de la risa.

* * *

Esa mañana sus tíos no regresaron de Corea del Sur, así que Kagura supuso que llegarían hasta la tarde. Le daba tiempo para arreglar los problemas que le quedaron el jueves pasado, el día de San Valentín (fecha que ya odiaba hasta la médula). Con Naraku en la universidad y Byakuya haciéndose de la vista gorda, tuvo la libertad de, al salir de la preparatoria, irse directamente a la universidad donde estudiaba Naraku… y Sesshoumaru.

No, no pensaba ver a su primo mayor, y rogaba al cielo que no le jodiera más la vida y no encontrárselo. Sólo quería ver a Sesshoumaru. Se iba a dejar de estupideces y cursilerías de San Valentín, de regalos que no funcionaban y planes tontos y arriesgados echados a perder. No podía darse el lujo de andar con ruedos cuando tenía a Naraku sobre ella y al ojo de Byakuya detrás.

Iba a ser directa, transparente y concisa, como era ella. Le iba a decir lo que sentía a Sesshoumaru, a su manera, y caso cerrado. Si le correspondía, genial, y si no lo hacía, pues nada. Tampoco le iba a estar rogando (aunque tenía la suerte de caerle bien a Rin, y de ahí podía agarrarse en un futuro, en cualquier caso).

Entró a la explanada de la universidad, aun vestida con su uniforme de colegiala, y fue cuando comenzó a sentir los nervios carcomerla. Nadie la miraba extraño. Era su último año de preparatoria y en un par de meses entraría ella también a la universidad. Ya había hecho el examen y estaba segura que lo pasaría, no era ninguna tonta, y se había esforzado. Si se encontraba a Naraku por ahí, podía sacarle el pretexto de que estaba viendo cosas con respecto a su pronto ingreso a la carrera de meteorología. No tenía por qué saber que en realidad había ido a ver a Sesshoumaru.

Los nervios no la dejaban en paz. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Se preguntó, justo cuando pasó cerca y tratando de evitar en lo posible, la facultad de leyes, donde estaba su primo en esos momentos. Para su mala suerte la facultad de negocios quedaba más lejos, lugar donde estudiaba Sesshoumaru. Pasar cerca de la facultad de leyes le revolvió el estomago y prácticamente corrió, esperando no encontrarse con Naraku saliendo o caminando cerca de ahí. Había mucha gente, sólo faltaba que alguien la reconociera.

Tuvo que meterse a un baño y tratar de calmarse. Lavarse un poco las manos y respirar. Incluso sentía ganas de vomitar. No podía estarle pasando eso. No sabía si era por la ansiedad que le provocaba hacer lo que iba a hacer con Sesshoumaru, o si era por culpa de Naraku. Aunque era directa, no era tampoco tan impulsiva cuando se trataba de mostrar cosas como esas, al menos no las que tuvieran que ver con sus impulsos de furia (y es que también tenía problemas con su manejo de la ira).

Le aterró pensar que fuera más por culpa de Naraku que de Sesshoumaru. ¿Qué la había empujado a arriesgarse de esa manera y prácticamente volar a buscarlo? Aun no se le olvidaba lo que pasó con su primo en el parque, y, aunque ya habían pasado tres días, casi cuatro, se sentía aun desorientada. Se topaba con Naraku y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la asaltaban, haciéndola sentirse incomoda.

Se preguntó si no estaría haciendo todo eso sólo para afirmarse que Naraku no le gustaba.

* * *

Finalmente era la última clase y podría irse a casa. Había sido un día de lo más pesado y las prácticas de las últimas semanas ya lo tenían un poco harto. La monótona voz del maestro tampoco ayudaba a que Naraku se desperezara, pero afortunadamente sabía enfocar su atención, y no se le estaba yendo nada de importancia.

Echó un vistazo a sus compañeros. Algunos no estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención, otros trataban de hacerlo a pesar de la flojera y el agotamiento de los últimos trabajos. Los entendía. La universidad eran los únicos cuatro o cinco años de relativa libertad que tendrían antes de incorporarse a la fuerza laboral. Era muy difícil entrar a una buena universidad, pero era fácil terminar la carrera. Japón quería ser un país formado por profesionales y les daban todas las facilidades para llegar a ello, pero ese día Naraku estaba bastante harto de pensar en su próximo futuro, y cuando se hartaba, tenía que desquitarse con alguna cosa o con alguien.

Cuando pasó la vista al lado de uno de sus compañeros y este hizo contacto visual con él, le hizo ademán de que se acercara. Naraku le echó un ojo al maestro, que estaba de espaldas escribiendo, y aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Hey, Naraku... —dijo Koshiro, insistiendo con que se acercara. Naraku estiró el cuello.

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó de mala gana. Vio a su compañero esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.

—Oye, sólo la había visto en fotos, pero no sabía que tu hermana fuera tan guapa. —Naraku frunció el ceño. No tenía ninguna hermana, ¿le estaba hablando de quién él creía? ¿Y dónde la había visto?

—¿Kagura? ¿De dónde la conoces? —espetó en voz baja.

—La vi cuando regresé del baño. Anda por aquí. —Naraku lo miró descolocado. ¿Qué mierda hacía Kagura rondando las facultades? No tuvo necesidad de sacar complicadas conclusiones. No iba a verlo a él, eso era seguro, y su examen ya lo había hecho, faltaba aun para que se anunciaran las calificaciones. Si Kagura estaba ahí, es porque tenía planeado ver a Sesshoumaru, y sintió el mismo tirón de coraje que padeció cuando encontró los chocolates en la cocina.

—¿Ya va a entrar a la universidad, verdad? —Koshiro alzo ambas cejas un par de veces—. Deberías presentármela.

Fulminó al chico con la mirada, ofendido por su descaro. ¿Sabía de quién estaba hablando? ¡Era Naraku! Sus compañeros le temían y lo envidiaban; los maestros lo amaban. ¿Acaso el estúpido de Koshiro no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando de su prima, hermana, o lo que sea que él pensara que era?

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella —le advirtió Naraku con tono severo, pero el muchacho rió por lo bajo.

—Oh, vamos. No me digas que eres de esos hermanos celosos.

—No es mi hermana, es mi prima. Y ya te lo advertí. Te le acercas, Koshiro, y eres hombre muerto. —La voz de Naraku fue tan severa y sombría, que Koshiro sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Asintió con la cabeza, entre avergonzado y asustado, farfullando una disculpa. Sabía que Naraku era de armas tomar, no cualquiera se metía con él, sólo que nunca pensó que fuera tan celoso. Y eso que todos creían que Naraku no se interesaba por sus hermanos, o bueno, en este caso, prima.

* * *

No faltaba mucho. Vio a varios alumnos entrar y salir de la facultad de negocios, y tuvo la esperanza de ver por ahí la blanca cabeza de Sesshoumaru. Sólo unos metros más y estaría prácticamente a salvo. Sólo necesitaba meterse en el edificio y…

Como un ataque sorpresa, alguien la tomó del brazo y la arrastró sin cuidado lejos de ahí. Kagura apenas reaccionó y cuando levantó la vista, Naraku la tenía sujeta del brazo y obligándola a seguirlo, sin dignarse a voltear a verla.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! —Kagura trató de forcejear, soltarse de Naraku, pero este simplemente se volteó hacia ella y de nuevo la tomó con más fuerza, alejándola del lugar, dirigiéndose a uno de los campos de deportes, que en ese momento estaba un poco vacio. Kagura siguió luchando, pero Naraku la jalaba como si no fuera más que una muñeca, y comenzó a desesperarse.

Estaba perdida, la había descubierto.

—¡Naraku! —volvió a exclamar, pero este se detuvo y tomándola de los hombros, la obligó a quedarse plantada en su lugar.

—No, ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La muchacha se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y lo miró con recelo. Hizo ademán de irse, pero el autoritario llamado de Naraku le agotó su escasa paciencia.

—¿Qué te importa? —escupió con tono encaprichado—. Sólo vine a ver si ya estaban las calificaciones del examen de ingreso.

No se necesitaba de tener grandes habilidades de deducción para saber que mentía, y Naraku sabía cuando Kagura decía la verdad, y cuando no, al menos, cuando se le acorralaba.

—No te creo ni media palabra —masculló—. Las calificaciones se anunciarán hasta dentro de dos semanas. Además, no tienes porque andar rondando la facultad de negocios.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —exigió ella casi con desesperación, pero Naraku se mantenía impasible. Para su sorpresa, soltó una débil risilla.

—Como si no supiera a qué viniste en realidad. —Ella frunció el ceño, cada vez más molesta por el tono que estaba tomando la charla. Era casi imposible verle la cara a Naraku, sabía que la había descubierto, pero una cosa era fingir demencia y otra, aguantarlo.

Su silencio la terminó por delatar. Naraku esbozó una sonrisa amplia y cínica.

—Entiéndelo, Kagura. Pierdes tu tiempo buscando a Sesshoumaru. Él jamás se fijaría en ti, porque estamos emparentados.

La joven hizo un mohín de molestia. Sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no le daba derecho a decidir sobre ella y decirle qué podía hacer y qué no. Le daba igual si Sesshoumaru la rechazaba; estaba consciente de sus actos, y si se le daba la gana darse de cara contra la pared, iba a hacerlo.

—Y tú pierdes también el tiempo —exclamó con firmeza—. ¿Quién te dijo que podías decidir por mí? ¿Advertirme? ¡Por favor! Y en todo caso, eso es cosa mía.

Naraku chasqueó la lengua. Le comenzaba a molestar la insolencia de su prima. ¿Qué quién le dijo que podía decidir por ella? Pues nadie, pero él hacía lo que se le daba la gana. Se sentía casi con el derecho divino de hacer lo que le placiera con quien quisiera, y que las personas y sus acciones se movieran a gusto de él. Kagura no era la excepción, y tampoco era nada personal… más o menos. Simplemente no iba a permitir que corriera a los brazos de Sesshoumaru. ¡Semejante burla para él!

—Kagura —dijo él con voz ronca—, sólo lo hago para protegerte. Sesshoumaru terminará lastimándote.

Soltó una sarcástica carcajada, como una defensa que ya consideraba casi natural contra las tretas de Naraku, pero siempre era difícil encararlo, enfrentarse a ese raro aura que poseía y que hacía que la gente lo obedeciera y le temiera.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado el jueves. Naraku se había comportado tan extraño y las cosas habían terminado tan jodidamente mal. Prácticamente, Naraku había arruinado todo. Por un momento le creyó. ¿Era acaso muy joven e ingenua, o se trataba de alguna clase de poder que poseía su primo? Lo cierto, pensó Kagura, es que desde entonces, tenía un _crush_ con él. No por nada todo el fin de semana se la pasó con un humor de perros. Ya de por si le había resultado difícil darse cuenta de que le gustaba Sesshoumaru, que ahora, percatarse de que Naraku había logrado engatusarla, era extenuante. Ella tenía que defenderse, con nada mejor que su mal humor, contrarrestar la exagerada sensación de enamoramiento con lo contrario.

Hacer enojar a Naraku también ayudaba, pero últimamente no tanto. Si había una razón por la cual tenía esa rara confianza con él, es porque llegaron a conocerse a fondo gracias a sus constantes peleas y discusiones, donde cada uno sacaba su peor lado. No había idealizaciones de por medio… cosa que sí había con Sesshoumaru, a quien se podría decir que apenas conocía. Era como un punto a favor de Naraku, muy a su manera.

¿Y si le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si realmente le gustaba y sólo estaba celoso? Después de todo, usaba más o menos la misma táctica con Kikyou (cosa rara que nunca celara a Tsubaki cuando fueron novios).

Tal vez sólo hacía eso cuando alguien de verdad le interesaba.

—Sí, como no —exclamó Kagura, cruzada de brazos—. Te preocupo, por supuesto —añadió con sarcasmo.

Naraku tomó aire y se acercó lentamente a Kagura, quien se quedó de piedra en su lugar. Se le impuso con toda su altura y ella comenzó a sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban cuando clavó su mirada en ella.

—¿Sabes? La verdad no mentí cuando te dije que me gustabas —murmuró con un tono aterciopelado. Kagura apretó sus brazos más contra su pecho, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado. La situación se parecía mucho a la del parque, y los nervios eran casi los mismos.

—Pero que ya sabes cómo soy. No sé decir las cosas sin hacer de por medio una salvajada.

Ante la confesión, que sonaba extrañamente sincera, tal y como le sonó la primera, la del parque, Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no sabía si de vergüenza o ira. Y es que Naraku, en realidad, no estaba mintiendo. Un ardor en su pecho comenzó a burbujear, haciéndola sentir que el calor escapara de su cuerpo. En parte tenía razón. Conocía a Naraku de toda la vida, no sabía expresar las cosas si no lo hacía a través de la violencia, y a veces no entendía por qué. Nunca tuvo una mala vida, y su infancia resultaba envidiable para cualquiera; bueno, sólo tuvo una madre que le cumplió sus caprichos hasta el hartazgo, y un padre relativamente ausente que le enseñó todas las tretas que se podían usar para sobrevivir y ganar en medio de la brutal competencia, en pos de sus intereses.

Le hubiera gustado creerle, quizá lo hacía un poco. Tal vez no todo era culpa de él, ¿o sí? Pero eso era lo de menos, el problema era ella. Teniéndolo tan cerca, no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él. Lo único que la mantenía con cierta cordura era la frágil barrera que había puesto en medio de los dos con los brazos cruzados. Se estaba sintiendo incomoda y agitada, y no sólo eso, tenía la necesidad de comprobar si aquel choque de emociones que tenía días sintiendo, era real o sólo una reacción parecida a la que tuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Sesshoumaru. Tal y como pensó que para poder comprobar si estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru o no, tendría que intentar, por lo menos, sincerarse con él.

El problema es que ahora se trataba de Naraku, y ella tenía un raro gusto por lo arriesgado y lo prohibido. Incluso se atrevía a decir que tenía una inclinación por los _chicos malos_ (porque vamos, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, y Naraku, eran de armas tomar). Tal vez era porque ella también era un poco maliciosa, pero Naraku ya era de otro nivel, y sin embargo, le causaba una adrenalina brutal que, sin siquiera hacer nada, le resultaba adictiva.

—Kagura… —murmuró él. Sin dudarlo, la tomó del mentón. Fueron sólo unos segundos en lo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos, pero a Kagura le pareció eterno, y a la vez le resultó tan rápido, que no pudo hacer nada. Eso no ayudó a apaciguar el placentero morbo que le provocaba la situación.

Se sintió la peor mierda del mundo cuando dejó que, finalmente, Naraku la besara. Terminó con lo que había empezado, y ella decidió, de una vez, hacerle frente y apaciguar esa curiosidad enferma. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando los labios de Naraku tocaron los suyos, fueron un par de palabrotas; no podía creer que estuviera dejando que su primo la besara. Que fuera Naraku, ¡antes hubiera preferido que fuera Byakuya!

No era gentil, aunque al principio le pareció. Naraku tomó su cara con fuerza para que no se moviera, y la forma en la que manipulaba y la obligaba a abrir la boca, manejándola como él quería, pareció darle una descarga eléctrica que activó sabrá quién sabe qué cosas.

Kagura había leído poco tiempo atrás, que los hombres segregaban testosterona por medio de la saliva cuando besaban a alguien, para provocar el apetito sexual de las mujeres.

Lo único que la regresó a un estado de lucidez, fue hacerse una absurda pregunta: ¿y si le terminaba saliendo barba?

¿Qué clase de chica se hace una pregunta como esa cuando recibe su primer beso? ¿No se suponía que su pie debía hacer "_puff_"?

Kagura soltó un mudo reclamo que se estrelló contra la boca de su primo, quien había aprovechado para profundizar el beso. Al cabo de unos segundos, se volvió forzado, cuando Kagura comenzó a gemir a modo de protesta e intentó alejarlo de ella.

—¡Naraku! —exclamó Kagura, aprovechando unos pocos segundos que tuvo cuando logró que Naraku alejara sus labios de los de ella, pero este seguía agarrando su rostro con fuerza, impidiéndole soltarse. Un segundo reclamo y un fuerte golpe contra su hombro lo hicieron finalmente soltarla.

Retrocedió dos pasos. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, y sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que juró que en cualquier momento terminaría vomitándolo.

—Estúpido —le soltó, mirándolo con desprecio. Naraku no pudo evitar sonreír, observando el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas y su respiración agitada, así como sus labios, que lucían ligeramente hinchados. Kagura podía decir lo que quisiera; él sabía que en el fondo le había gustado. _Muy en el fondo_, tal vez.

—Te dije que no puedo decir las cosas sin hacer una salvajada. Tú te lo buscaste.

—¡Y una mierda! Yo no te pedí nada. Tú me obligaste. —Kagura resopló y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse—. ¿Por qué no mejor regresas con Tsubaki y dejas de molestarme? Jodido enfermo, ¡somos primos!

El mención de su nombre la hizo poner más atención a la conversación y voltear la vista hacia ellos. Tsubaki pasaba por ahí después de salir de su sesión de arquería, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Naraku y Kagura. Le importó muy poco estar a sólo unos metros de su ex novio, sólo oculta detrás de varios árboles y arbustos. Lo suyo con él había terminado, pero, cuando la mencionaron, no pudo evitar poner atención. Estaban hablando de ella, ¿por qué? Tsubaki siempre tuvo claro que Kagura no la soportaba, y era reciproco.

—No te pongas celosa por Tsubaki, Kagura —dijo Naraku con un tono falsamente dulce—. Entre nosotros ya no hay nada —le aseguró.

—No seas engreído. Sabes bien que nunca soporté a Tsubaki —rezongó ella. Pero todo aquello se había escuchado _demasiado_ mal.

La aludida elevó una ceja con recelo. Se preguntó desde cuándo pasaba todo eso. Le importaba un pimiento si Naraku conseguía nueva novia, no se iba a poner en un plan de ex novia neurótica (aunque, definitivamente, le molestaría si se tratara de Kikyou). Simplemente lo terminó porque ya estaba cansada de la apatía de Naraku. Se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaba; podía odiar a Kikyou por sí sola, y él también, además, últimamente le comenzaba a molestar la idea de ser novia del tipo que odiaba a quien consideraba su más acérrima rival, y que encima pareciera estar enamorado de ella (además de los rumores que corrían por la facultad de medicina y derecho). Era una situación demasiada extraña. En realidad nunca lo quiso, ni él a ella. Andaban por costumbre… pero si había algo que sí le molestaba, era la posibilidad de que Naraku la hubiese podido engañar. ¿Quién carajo se creía para pretender verle la cara de idiota?

Lo que estaba viendo entre Naraku y su prima era demasiado sospechoso (por no decir obvio), a pesar de que a simple vista, y omitiendo algunas cosas, parecía otra más de sus típicas peleas. Pero lo vio todo, ¿cuál sospecha? ¡Si se habían besado! ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba?

No podía creer que Naraku la estuviese engañando desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, y con Kagura. Ni siquiera le importaba el asunto del incesto, pero sí hacía que le hirviera la sangre la idea de que Naraku resultara ser un jodido idiota.

Bueno, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

Naraku estuvo a punto de responder algo, cuando el sonido de una voz conocida resonó en el lugar.

—Vaya, lindo retrato familiar. —Tsubaki estaba parada a unos pocos metros de distancia. Naraku y Kagura voltearon instintivamente hacia ella. La joven, aun con el tradicional uniforme de arquera, mantenía una expresión socarrona y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Kagura se sonrojó del coraje y miró a Tsubaki con desprecio. Le echó un rápido vistazo a Naraku, quien no sabía qué cara poner. Ambos se preguntaban si, con la presencia de Tsubaki (quien seguramente lo había visto todo) se armaría la bronca. El primer instinto de Naraku, fue salir corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo. No podía creer que se hubiese metido en un lío de faldas, y eso que no se consideraba ningún Casanova. Una cosa era defender a la peor escoria de la sociedad, joderle la vida a quien se le pusiera en frente, y otra muy distinta era meterse en pleitos de mujeres. Eso sí que le podía llegar a poner la piel de gallina.

Kagura resopló. No se iba a quedar ahí. ¡Sólo faltaba que Tsubaki y ella se pelearan por Naraku! ¡Y una mierda! Para lo que le importaba… además, era bien seguro que una cosa como esa se le subiría a la cabeza a su primo, y estaría insoportable por el resto de su vida.

La joven se dio la vuelta sin decir más, aun sonrojada, y se fue dando grandes zancadas. Tsubaki la observó alejarse, con rostro sereno, y posó su vista en Naraku. Se acercó a él lentamente.

—Creo que tomé una buena decisión al terminar mi relación contigo, Naraku —sentenció Tsubaki mirándolo a los ojos. Naraku se calmó. Al parecer, su ex novia no pretendía armar una escena barata; tampoco le sorprendía, ella no era así.

Aunque Kagura se estaba alejando, alcanzaba a escuchar las palabras de su _ex cuñada._

—Vaya… ha sido una verdadera sorpresa, no te miento. —Su mirada se endureció—. No puedo creer que me estuvieras viendo la cara con tu prima. —Naraku quiso alegar algo, pero fue interrumpido—. Lo que más me sorprende es que nunca sospeché nada. Pensé que ustedes se odiaban a muerte, además, claro, del parentesco.

A pesar de que Tsubaki le estaba diciendo un par de verdades a Naraku, la chica sintió ganas de abrazarla... por el cuello, con una soga.

—Qué jodido estás de la cabeza. —La mujer negó con la cabeza, dándole un último vistazo a Naraku para después alejarse.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, él rodó los ojos y se dio el lujo de respirar aliviado. Era el lío de faldas más extraño que había tenido. Pero tampoco se iba a poner a pelear. Mejor así, no quería salir todo rasguñado y desgreñado. Además, si Kagura y Tsubaki decidían irse contra él, eran capaces de colgarlo de las pelotas.

No perdió mucho tiempo. Kagura se alejaba cada vez más, así que fue hacia ella y la alcanzó, cosa que no la dejó nada contenta.

—¡Ya déjame! —exigió la muchacha cuando Naraku la agarró el brazo, pero no la soltó, a pesar de que veía que su prima estaba tan furiosa, que parecía al borde de las lagrimas.

—Te dije que podías creerme —murmuró él con calma. Kagura lo miró con recelo—. Dejé a Tsubaki allá atrás; no le dije nada, para venir a buscarte. ¿Ya?

La verdad le importaba un carajo lo que Kagura pensara, igual Tsubaki. Resultaba divertido jugar con su prima de esa forma, confundirla, dejarla ofuscada; meterse en su cabeza y manipular sus ideas en algo que resultaba casi en un chantaje. Y le gustaba, tanto ella, como hacerle eso. Al principio resultó incomodo y molesto saber que, siempre sí, sentía cierta atracción hacia ella, pero todo era culpa de los limites. Las fronteras que estaba rompiendo resultaban peligrosas y atrayentes. ¿Por qué no? A él, esos dilemas morales lo traían sin cuidado, y sabía que a Kagura también. Se tenía que desquitar con algo, y le encantaba hacerlo con lo que le gustaba.

Por otro lado, ella arrugó las cejas con fuerza, matándolo con la mirada. ¿Y qué se creía él? ¿Qué era tonta? Podía ser joven, un pelín ingenua aun, pero no era estúpida. Aunque, dentro de todo, realmente le hubiese gustado que fuera verdad lo que le decía.

¡Maldita sea! Le dieron ganas de golpearse cuando la asaltó aquella idea. El estúpido de Naraku no sólo le había arruinado su primera ilusión, si así se le podía llamar… encima le había arruinado su primer beso.

No quería ni pensar en el próximo paso que debía arruinar.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esta es la continuación del fic. Como aclaración, después del quinto capítulo, los siguientes (si una se decide a escribirlos) ya no forman parte del reto, así que esta vez no hay ningún objeto en particular de por medio o un límite de palabras, aunque procuré que este capítulo no quedará muy extenso, para que guarde cierta similitud con los anteriores (para eso, olvidé por completo que debía poner los objetos relacionados con los capítulos anteriores xD debo editar eso). **

**No sé ustedes, yo sí me quedé con las ganas de que Naraku y Kagura se besaran xD así que decidí "terminar" con lo que empecé. La verdad es que el beso no fue la gran cosa, creo que fue… raro. Por cierto, eso de la testosterona, según leí en varios artículos, es cierto. Cuando lo supe me hice la misma pregunta que Kagura xD es absurda, lo sé, pero creo que nunca podré besar a alguien sin tener esa idea en la cabeza. Jodida biología, le quita el encanto a todo. **

**Otra aclaración. Creo que es en Abril cuando, en Japón, empiezan los ciclos escolares (a diferencia de por acá, al menos en mi país, donde empiezan a principios de febrero para las preparatorias y universidades). En Japón creo que entran a la universidad en Abril y semanas antes hacen el examen de ingreso, pero no sé en qué fecha exacta ni cuándo reciben las calificaciones. La cosa es que debía poner eso de por medio porque era el "pretexto" de Kagura.**

**Por cierto, subo este capítulo hoy porque es 14 de Marzo, y en Japón (pero según yo ahorita debe ser 15 allá xD) es el Día Blanco, cuando los chicos regalan a las chicas que les dieron un chocolate en San Valentín. **

**Y bueno, eso era todo. Les aviso que habrá otro capítulo más, creo que será el último, pero aun debo escribirlo.**

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y hayan disfrutado un rato. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
